SHINOBI CHRONICLE: RISE OF THE FACELESS ACTOR
by Alter Emiya Shiorou
Summary: Naruto seorang prodigy yang tidak dipedulikan oleh orangtuanya demi adik jinchurikinya berusaha meraih impiannya untuk melebihi sang legenda uchiha Madara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Mashasi Kishinamoto

Summary: Naruto seorang prodigy yang tidak dipedulikan oleh orangtuanya demi adik jinchurikinya terus mencari kekuatan demi mimpinya untuk melebihi sang legenda Uchiha Madara

SHINOBI CHRONICLE: RISE OF THE FACELESS ACTOR

Pair: Naruto x Hinata x harem

Genre: fantasy, adventure, sci-fi, romance, echi, action, comedy

Rate: M

Warning: typo, Lemon, DLL

'NARUTO POV'

Oh hai!, namaku Uzumaki Naruto kesukaanku adalah latihan, yang tidak kusukai adalah penghianat,konoha dan kedua orang tuaku, hobiku adalah berbohong dan mencuri, dan impianku adalah untuk melebihi Madara Uchiha. Dan aku juga adalah putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang dikenal sebagai kiroi senko atau hokage ke empat dan akai chi no habanero juga jounin elit dari Konoha dan jinchuriki kyubi, sebagian dari kalian mungkin bertanya kenapa aku memakai nama marga Uzumaki dan bukannya Namikaze. Ya semua itu terjadi karna keluargaku mengabaikanku demi adik kembarku yang bernama Natsu, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi ? ya kalau begitu akan keberi tahu.

Semuanya dimulai sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu disaat kyubi mengamuk di Konoha, sesaat setelah ibuku melahirkanku dan juga Natsu karna ulah pria bertopeng, melihat hal itu ayah kami kiroi senko sekaligus hokage keempat tidak tinggal diam dan mencoba menyegel kyubi yang mengamuk. Tapi sayangnya Sarutobi Hiruzen hokage ketiga yang mengetahui rencana ini langsung membuat Minato tidak sadarkan diri dan menyegel kyubi dalam tubuh adikku sendirian setelah membagi cakra kyubi menjadi dua yaitu yin dan yang, cakra yin disegel oleh hokage ke tiga di dalam tubuhnya sendiri dan dibawa mati sementara cakra yang ada di tubuh adikku. Setelah semua itu berakhir maka dimulailah mimpi burukku.

semenjak semua kejadian itu Natsu dianggap sebagai pahlawan desa oleh ayahku dan namanya selalu dielu-elukan oleh banyak penduduk. Natsu selalu mendapat apa yang ia mau tapi aku jangankan untuk bicara memperhatikanku saja kedua orangtuaku hampir tidak pernah mereka selalu melihat dan memperhatikan Natsu dan selau melimpahkan kasih sayang padanya. Setelah berumur tiga tahun aku sudah bisa membaca sementara Natsu masih sedikit kesulitan untuk bicara,aku sering menghabiskan hariku di perputakaan keluarga dan Konoha untuk membaca, berkat semua itu aku bahkan sudah banyak mengetahui tentang seluk-beluk dunia shinobi dan banyak tehnik-tehnik mematikan yang sering dipakai. Diusiaku yang tiga jalan empat pun aku udah bisa membuka titik chakraku dengan cepat yaitu kurang dari dua menit berbeda dengan Natsu yang mulai membuka titik chakranya di usia lima tahun bahkan butuh hampir lima belas menit karna dia tidak bisa diam, mengetahui hal ini membuatku sangat senang karna ternyata aku memang lebih baik dari Natsu.

Diusiaku yang baru menginjak empat tahun pun aku sudah mulai berlatih kontrol chakra dengan berjalan diatas pohon di hutan kematian, tapi hal itu bukanlah perkara gampang bagiku karna aku memiliki chakra yang tidak sedikit seperti kebanyakan anggota klan uzumaki jadinya untuk bisa berjalan diatas pohon aku membutuhkan waktu tiga hari dan setelah itu aku mencoba mempelajari fuinjutsu yaitu keahlian umum yang dimiliki oleh seluruh klan uzumaki. Dan entah kenapa pelatihanku yang kedua ini rasanya seratus kali lebih mudah daripada latihan pertamaku yaitu kontrol chakra. Semuanya mengalir begitu aja bagai air, bahkan sangking mudahnya diusiaku yang masih empat setengah tahun aku sudah bisa membuat fuin penyimpanan, fuin magnet, fuin pengikat dan fuin pemberat yang semenjak saat itu selalu menemani latihanku, dan jika kebanyakan pengguna fuinjutsu akan meletakan fuinnya di dalam gulungan aku meletakan fuinku di tubuhku sendiri .

Tapi diusiaku yang empat mulai jalan lima tahun, semuanya berubah yaitu setelah aku membaca buku tentang macam-macam bunshin, akupun mulai tertarik pada tehnik yang bernama kage bunshin karna bunshin ini setelah menghilang maka semua ingatannya akan kembali ke pemiliknya, setelah mengetahui hal ini akupun mempelajari jurus itu dan selesai dalam sekejab mata yauitu hanya hitungan menit aku bisa membuatnya.

Tapi sebelum mendengar kelanjutannya sebaiknya kalian liat saja sendiri alur kehidupanku

NARUTO POV END

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASH BACK: 2 TAHUN YANG LALU**

 **Konoha 07.32**

disebuah rumah yang mewah terlihatlah seorang anak laki-laki beruasia lima tahun sedang duduk dimaja makan bersama keluarganya dan terlihatlah seorang pria perambut kuning seperti diriya tapi lebih dewasa sedang membaca koran dan memakai baju biru, disebelah kananya duduk seroang wanita dewasa berambut merah dengan gaun hijau sedang mengambilkan lauk untuk seorang anak perempuan yang berusia lima tahun juga, dengan penampilan berupa rambut merah spiky, kulit putih mulus dan mata biru, ya dialah Namikaze Natsu.

sementara keluarganya sedang asik sarapan dan berseda gurau Naruto hanya memandang dengan pandangan yang kosong dan wajah datar seolah menyiratkan kalau tidak adanya kehidupan dalam diri itu. Setelah mereka selesai makan sang anak pertama pun mulau membuka suara.

"ayah, nanti bolehkah aku aku meminta selambar kertas chakra padamu?"sang anak mulai bertanya dengan nada yang datar sedatar wajahnya

"ya ambil saja sendiri ada banyak di dalam laci"kata sang ayah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang masih dibacanya

mendengar jawaban sang ayah Naruto pun langsung berjalan kearah laci yang dibilang oleh sang ayah dan mengambil lima lembar kerta chakra. Setelah itu iapun pergi ketempat latihan biasanya yaitu hutan kematian dengan memakai kaos hitam berlengan pendek dengan lambang klan uzumaki di punggungnya, celana hitam se lutut dan sandal ninja berwarna hitam.

Selama diperjalanan Naruto hanya di pandang dengan pandangan benci oleh para penduduk Konoha karna Naruto adalah saudara kembar Natsu. Banyak orang desa yang tidak menyukai Natsu sebagai jinchuriki kyubi tapi tidak satupun dari mereka dapat melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Natsu karna hokage keempat selau menyuruh anbunya untuk terus mengawasi Natsu jadi mereka melampiaskannya pada Naruto dengan menghajarnya dan beberapa kali pernah hampir membunuhnya. Tapi semua itu hanya ditanggapi oleh keluarganya seakan akan yang terjadi itu bukanlah hal yang perlu diperhatikan. Dan semenjak saat itu Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan yang ada di rumahnya dan di konoha.

Setelah jaraknya dengan gerbang hutan kematian tinggal lima puluh meter lagi dia dihadang oleh enam orang anak yang usianya lebih tua dua sampai tiga tahun darinya dan berkata

"hoi! anak monster akan kami balas perlakuan mu pada kami tempo hari jadi bersiaplah!" mendengar merkataan anak pertama yangsepertinya adalah pimpinan mereka semua membuat lima anak lainnya mengambil posisi untuk bertarung, sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya yang tadinya hanya menatap dengan bosan mulai menyeringai licik dan berkata"m'a, kelihatannya hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku,bahkan aku tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah mencari mangsaku ".

 _poff!_

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pun melemparkan dua bom asap kearah enam anak anak itu dan sukses membuat mereka terbatuk batuk didalam asap, Naruto yang tidak mau menyia nyiakan keempatan ini langsung membentuk segel tangan dan berkata

 _"KAGE BUNSHINO JUTSU"_

setelah itu disekitar Naruto munculah sepuluh bunshin yang langung menyerbu enam anak didalam kabut dan memukuli mereka sampai babak belur, Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menonton keadaan diluar kabut dengan melipat kedua tanganya di dada sambil terus menyeringai keji, setelah sepuluh menit berlalu terlihatlah enam orang anak yang sedang terbaring taksadarkan diri dengan seluruh tubuh penuh luka leban dan darah yang mengalir dari darah dan hidung, lalu disebelah mereka terlihatlah tujuh orang bunshin Naruto yang tersisa hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum puas dan menyuruh para bunshinnya untuk melucuti semua banrang bawaan mereka yaitu berupa uang dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak(sekitar 183 ryo) untuk ukuran murid akademi, beberapa buah buku, dan yang terakhir dua lusin kunai yang dibawa oleh anak yang pertama bicara tadi.

Setelah menaruh semua harta rampasannya kedalam fuin ciptaannya Naruto langung menghilangkan bunshinnya dan melanjutkan perjalananya yang sempat tertunda dengan santai sambil memasukan kedua tangan kedalam kantong celananya.

Dan bicara soal perkelahian Naruto sudah biasa berkelahi oleh anak anak yang lebih tua darinya semenjak belum lama menguasai kage bunsin atau sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, waktu itu dia melihat tiga orang genin yang penampilannya seperti baru lulus dari akademi sedang mengganggu seorang anak perempuan dari klan hyuga, iapun langung berpikir untuk mencoba kekuatan dari kage bunshin pada mereka, dan tanpa pikir panjang langung membuat tujuh kage bunshin, lalu memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari senjata seperti kayu dan batu, dan setelah semua bunsin mendapat senjatanya masing masing Narutopun menyuruh mereka untuk untuk langsung menyergap ketiga genin itu dari belakang. Berkat unsur kejutan yang dimasukan Naruto pada serangannya membuat ketiga genin tidak sempat memberikan perlawanan dan karna semua bunshin Naruto menyerang mereka di tempat tempat yang akan memberikan rasa sakit yang lebih daripada titik lainya seperti kepala , wajah, mata, tulang kering,dan leherpun menambah faktor kemenangan pada para bunsinnya Naruto 'bunshin?, ya disaat bunshin Naruto sibuk menghajar para genin itu dia hanya membantu gadis yang ditolongnya dan mengajaknya mengobrol dibawah pohon besar sambil duduk dan dari situlah Naruto tau kalau nama anak yang ditolongnya adalah Hinata hyuga. Setelah berselang sepuluh menit kini terlihatlah tiga orang genin yang pingsan dengan tubuh bersimbah darah karna 'pembantaian' yang dilakukan oleh para bunshin Naruto.

Hinata yang melihatnya sangat terkejut sementara Naruto terlihat senang dengan menyeringai licik dan menyuruh para bunshinnya untuk mengambil harta rampasan, setelah itu terkumpullan beberapa lusin kunai dan shuriken, sembilan lembar kertas peledak, dan dua gulung benag kawat. Dan melihat hasil buruannya membuat Naruto merasa senang, setelah memasukan semua itu dalam fuinjutsunya dan berpamitan pada Hinata iapun langsung berjalan pulang sambil memaukan kedua lengannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan sambil menunduk.

Setelah sampai di tengah hutan kematian Naruto langsung mengapit selembar kertas chakra diantara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat kalau kertas yang dipegangnya terbelah jadi empat dan di tiap tiap bagian yang terbelah ada yang terbakar,mengkerut, kusam, dan basah yang menandakan dia memiliki lima jenis perubahan chakra karna masih belum percaya Naruto langsung mengulanginya lagi sampai tiga kali dan hasilnya sama. Setelah mengetahui dirinya mempunyai 5 jenis perubahan chakra mulai membuat tujuh bunshin dan menyuruh mereka untuk mencari buku dan gulungan jutsu dari masing masing perubahan chakra dan buku atau gulungan tentang ninjutu lalu menyuruh mereka kembali tiga puluh menit lagi sementara itu sambil menunggu bunshinnya mencari gulungan dan buku yang diinginkannya dia membuat tiga puluh bunshin lainnya, yaitu sepuluh bunshin diperintahkan untuk lari mengelilingi konoha sampai malam, sepuluh bunshin untuk melakukan latihan taijutsu sementara sisanya bersama Naruto melakukan latihan kontrol chakra dengan cara berjalan diatas air, dan saat Naruto membuka bajunya maka terlihatlah dua lingkaran fuin yang ada di pergelangan tangannya seperti gelang, dan terlihatlah fuin pemberat di sekujur tubuhnya dengan total berat 50 kg. Hari ini Naruto agak sedih karna ia harus berlaih sendirian karna orang yang sudah dianggap seperi kakak kandungnya sendiri yaitu Itachi uchiha tidak bisa datang karna sedang ada misi khusus.

 **FLASHBACK 2 TAHUN YANG LALU**

sore hari disebuah gang kecil yang tertuup terlihatlah seorang anak yang sedang dihakimi oleh para warga dengan alasan kalau anak iu adalah saudara kembar dari bocah monster yang pernah membunuh keluarga mereka dan si bocah hanya diam saja sambil menahan semua serangan yang dilancarkan padanya.

Setelah beberapa menit terlihatlah kalau para warga sudah mulai meninggalkan lokasi kejian dan hanya menyisakan seorang anak berambut kuning dengan baju biru dan celana orange dengan keadaan berlumuran darah dengan beberapa kunai yangmenancap di tubuhnya. Yang bahkan unuk mengeluarkan kata kata saja dia sudah tidak sanggup dan mulai mengutuk semua orang yang pernah menyakitinya dalam hati sambil berteriak"AAAAAAAAKHKKAAAAAAAKHA" suara yang menggema di hari yang menjelang malamyang membuat semua burung yang bertengger di sekiar situ langsung terbang menjauh, sementara ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tapi seperinya dewi keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya, Itachi yang baru saja selesai menjalankan misinya sebagai anbu mendengar suara ini pun langsung menghampirinya. Dan disebuah gang sempi terlihalah seorang anak berambut kuning yang tidak lain adalah Naruto yang ia kenal sebagai anak hokage yang diabaikan tergeletak di tanah degan keadaan setengah hidup setengah mati.

Itachi pun membawanya ke tempat diadan shisui biasa latihan, yaitu pinggiran gutan dekat sungai dan merawat Naruto disana. Setelah Naruto sadar dan mulai mengejap ejapkan matanya, begitu iris birunya dan iris onyx Itachi mulai saling disaat itulah dia sadar kalau Itachi yang sudah menolongnya.

"hn, trimakasih karna sudahmenolongku, shinobi san" itulah sebuah kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto untuk berterimakasih padanya, perkataan yang dikatakan dengan nada yang sangat dingin, dan tatapan mata yang kusam seakan akan tidak ada kehudupan disana. Melihat ini ia sadar kalau bocah yang baru ditolongnya ini sangat membenci konoha dan sedang mengutuk seluruh warganya satu persatu didalam hati.

Mencoba mencari tau apa yang dipikirkannya itu benar atau salah dia langsung menanyakannya pada orang yang bersangkutan"nak, apa kau benci dengan konoha dan para penduduknya?" dan dijawab olegh Naruto "ya, aku sangat benci dengan mereka, mereka semua orang orang munafik yang hanya mencari muka di hadapan hokage dan bertindak layaknya binatang buas disaat tidak ada yang mengawasi mereka. Aku yang tidak tahu apa apa dijadikan pelampiasan mereka karna tidak bisa menyentuh adikku,seandainya jika aku punya kekuatan maka akan aku hancurkan seluruh desa ini dan para penduduknya"dengan panjang lebar.

Itachi yang melihat Naruto sudah sangat membenci konoha yang selalu dilindunginya inipun mulai angkat bicara"nak , kalau begitu aku mohon janganlah kau benci Konoha Desa tempat kita berdua dibesarkan dan sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan semua yang kau minta" ucap Itachi sambil berjongkok dan menundukan kepalanya pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya disatu sisi merasa tidak enak karna orang yang menolongnya malah menundukan kepala padanya tapi disisi lain Naruto juga senang dengan penawaran yang dilakukan oeh Itachi. Itu karna pada dasarnya Naruto adalah orang yang rakus dan haus akan kekuatan tapi dia masih belum tau bagaimana cara mendapatkan kekuatan itu dan menurutnya inilah kesempatannya.

"hmm, shinobi-san berdirilah aku merasa tidak enak melihatmu begini jadi sebelum itu aku akan bertanya siapakah namamu?"

Itachi pun langsung mengangkatkepalanya sambil menatap iris biu Naruto dalam dalam, dan ia melihat warna biru yang sudah mulai kusam tidak lagi indah dan dersirat akan kebencian dan menjawab"itachi, namaku uchiha itacni"

"nah Itachi ni aku tidak akan membenci konoha asalkan kau mengabulkan tiga permintaanku, pertama aku ingin kau melakukan ritual darah padaku, kedua aku ingin kau melatihku setiap kau sedang tidak bertugas dan yang terakhir jadikan aku adik angkatmu"

Itachi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi sangat kaget karena seorang anak berumur tiga tahun bisa berfikir sampai sejauh itu tapi karna Itachi sudah terlanjur mengatakannya maka mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya"baiklah jika itu maumu tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya ritual darah itu 50:50 dan jika ritualnya gagal maka kau akan mati apa kau yakin?"

"ya aku yakin, sangat yakin, bahkan seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah seyakin ini. Dan kalaupun aku harus mati karna gagal mendapatkan kekuatan itu setidaknya ada sedikit rasa bangga di hatiku karna aku tidak mati sebagai pengecut" mendengar jawaban Naruto yang sangat meyakinkan membuat Itachi tidak bisa melakukan alasan lain dan langsung melakukan ritual itu.

Dan lagi lagi dewi keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Naruto. Ritualnya berhasil tapi karna tubuh Naruto yang masih terlalu kecil membuatnya pingsan dan bangun di pagi hari dengan Itachi yang masih setia menunggunya. Lalu setelah hari itu setiap tidak ada misi Itachi selalu mampir ke hutan kematian untuk melatih Naruto, bahkan sampai membuatnya melupakan adik kandungnya Sasuke.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

setelah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri Naruto sadar kalau dia sudah membuang buang waktu dan langsung memulai latihannya yang tertunda

 **SKIP 30 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

seteah tiga puluh menit datanglah ketujuh bunshin Naruto datang dan membawakan pesanan Naruto, tapi bukannya senang Naruto malah terlihat heran setelah semua kedua barang yang dibawakan olah bunshinnya yaitu berupa sebuah katana dengan panjang 90cm, sebuah tanto dengan panjang 45cm, puluhan kunai dan huriken, 6 gulung benang kawat, 1 gulungan rank B, uang berjumlah 749 ryo, belasan kertas peledak, 5 buah gulungan katon rank D-B, empat gulungan raiton rank D-A, enam gulungan suiton rank D-B, dua gulungan doton rank C-B, gulungan futon rank C-A, 2 buku tenang iryuu nin, 1 gulungan iryuu nin, dan sebuah gulungan fuin yang berisikan 4 fuma shuriken.

Setelah menghilangkan bunshinnya diapun tahu kalau ternyata pedang yang dibawakan oleh bunhinnya itu adalah hasil harta rampasan dari seorang chunin yang mencoba menyerang para bunshin Naruto, tapi karna dia lengah salah satu bunshin Naruto memukul kepalanya dengan kayu dan sukses membuatnya pingsan dan mengambil semua barang barangnya, sedangkan tanto itu didapat setelah menghajar dua orang genin yang baru selesai latihan, karna masih kelelahan berkat latihan yang dijalani kedua genin itu dapat ditumbangkan dengan mudah oleh tiga bunsin Naruto tapi yang membuat Naruto heran pada Tantonya yaitu dengan adanya motif berbentuk bunga pada bilahnya yang berarti tanto itu adalah benda yang hanya boleh dimiliki oleh anggota klan kurama yang dikenal dengan kemampuan genjutsunya yang bahkan dapat menyaingi sharinggan.

Setelah melihat semua itu itu Naruto yang baru selesai melakukan latihan berjalan diatas air kembali memakai bajunya lalu mengambil semua barang yang dibawakan oleh para bunshinnya dan menyimpan sebagian barang seperti gulungan fuin, puluhan shuuriken dan kunai, uang, benang kawat dan kertas peledak.

Setelah itu Naruto membuat banyak bunshin untuk membaca semua gulungan itu dan satu gulungan paling sedikit dibaca oleh dua bunsin dan yang paling banyak adalah lima bunshin. Setelah menunggu semua bunshinnya membaca selama sepuluh menit dan menghilangkan semua bunshinnya Narutopun memulai latihan dengan membuat 90 bunshin yaitu setiap sepuluh bunshin akan mempelajari satu jenis perubahan chakra,sepuluh untuk mempelajari iryu nin yang diketahuinya setelah membaca buku yang didapat dari para genin yang menghalangi jalannya, sepuluh untuk melatih sahringannya yang sudah masuk dalam tahap tiga tomoe, sepuluh bunshin untuk bersemedi dengannya demi bisa mengusai chakra yin dan yang yang diketahuiunya dari sebuah buku dua tahun lalu tapi baru mulai dicobnya sehari setelah menguasai kage bunshin, delapan bunshin untuk latihan melempar shuriken dan kunai lalu dua sisanya belajar cara menggunakan tanto dan katana yang didapat oleh bunshinnya, dan latihan berat Narutopun dimulai.

 **SKIP SORE HARI PUKUL 17.37**

Terlihatlah Naruto dan para bunshinnya sedang beristirahat dengan duduk diatas dahan pohon disekitar daerah pelatihan mereka yang sudah hampir tidak berbentuk dengan lubang diman mana, pohon pohon yang sudah hangus, bekas hangus disekitar danau, genangan air diberbagai tempat dan pohon pohon yang sudah tumbang dengan keadaan terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Melihat matahari yang sudah mulai terbenam membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang dan menyuruh bunshinnya membereskan tempat latihannya sementara itu Naruto sedang sibuk berenang di sungai dan setelah selesai ia langsung mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan baju yang berasal dari fuin di tangannya.

Saat dalam perjalan pulang, tepatnya saat melewati perempatan jalan yang sepi Naruto yang sejak ttadi merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, mengetahui hal ini membuat Naruto langsung melemparkan sebuah kunai yang sudah dihubungkan pada kertas peledak didekat persimpangan jalan, dan membuat orang yang mengikuti Naruto langsung menghindar, tapi sayang lompatan yang dilakukan olehnya kurang jauh karna di kunai itu bukan hanya ada 1 melainkan3 lembar kertas peledak yang terikat pada kunai dan sontak ledakan yang dihasilkan membuat sang target terhempas.

Melihat serangannya berhasil mengenai lawannya membuat Naruto untuk melihat siapa orang itudan betapa terkejutnya dia ternyata orang itu adalah Hinata yang saat ini sedang duduk di tanah sambil memegangi kedua lengannya yang terluka karna ledakan dari kertas peledak milik Naruto.

"Hinata!?" naruto yang meihat pemandangan ini langsung memanggil Hinata dan membantunya berdiri.

HINATA POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membosankan bagiku karna sejak selesai latihan pagi berama ayahku aku bergegas pergi untuk mencari Naruto tapi dari pagi sampai siang aku mencari Naruto dan tidak menemukannya juga akupun menggunakan byakugan untuk mencari Naruto dan betapa terkejutnya aku setelah mengetahui kalau Naruto sedang latihan bersama para bunshinnya dihutan kematian, tapi aku tidak tahu Naruto yang asli ada dimana karna semua aliran chakra antara Naruto dan bunshinnya hampir sama dan yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi adalah melihat Naruto dan para bunshinnya sedang berlatih mengendalikan perubahan chakra elemen membuatku jadi kagum sekaligus khawatir pada Naruto, kagum karna Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan perubahan chakra elemen dan takut kalau kalau Naruto menolakku karna aku terlalu lemah. Karna terlalu takut dan tidak percaya diri membuatku tidak berani bertemu oleh Naruto dan hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh dengan byakugan.

Setelah hari sudah mulai senja aku melihat Naruto keluar dari hutan kematian dan berjalan kerumahnya, melihat hal inipun aku mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, tapi betapa terkejutnya aku karna tidak lama setelah Naruto berbelok disebuah persimpangan tiba tiba ditanah dekatku berdiri tertancap sembilah kunai dengan kerta peledak yang terikat di belakangnya, akupun melompat dan mencoba menghindarinya tapi aku lebih terkejut lagi setelah melihat kertas peledak yang terikat bukan hanya ada 1 melainkan 3 lembar. Untuk menghindarinya akupun menyilangkan tangan sehingga membuat ledakan itu berhasil mengenai sedikit tubuhku dan menghempaskannya ke belakang.

Disaat aku maih menahan sakit pada kedua lenganku aku tersentak saat melihat Naruto memanggilku dan membantuki berdiri.

"Hinata apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto padaku

HINATA POV END

"eh, ya a-ku tidak apa apa, t-api, t-api kenapa Naruto melemparku dengan kerta peledak tadi"jawab Hianta sambil tergagap dan wajah yang mulai merona karna orang yang disukainya kini ada dihadapannya

Narutopun mulai menjawab sambil memaingkan wajahnya dari Hinata "ah, itu karna sejak tadi aku merasakan ada orang yang memata-mataiku." Naruto mulai kembali meihat wajah Hinata dan melai menunjukan senyuman hangat yang sangat jarang ditunjukan oleh olehnya dan melanjutkan perkataannya "jadi yang sejak tadi memata-mataiku saat sedang latihn juga kau ya Hinata?"

mandengar bahwa Naruto tau apa yang dilakukannya sejak tadi membua Hinata manjadi semakin takut untuk bertatap muka dengan Naruo. Sambil menundukan wajahnya Hinata menjawab"y-a sejak tadi aku yang selalu memperhatikan latihanmu ta-pi, ta-pi..." diakhir kalima Hinata mulai tergagap dan memainkan kedua jarinya dan melanjutkan jawabannya"kalau Naruto marasa terusik aku minta maaf dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dan melihat gelagat Hinata langsung berfikir untuk menjahilinya dengan mempraktekan apa yang pernah dibacanya dalam buku milik ayahnya yang berjudul icha icha paradise. Yaitu Naruto langsung melesat ke belakang Hinata, dan membuat salah satu tangannya memegangi tangan Hinata dibelakang punggung,lalu satu tangan membekap mulut Hinata.

"HMMMMNMNMNHM!" Hinata yangmelihat ini mencoba berteriak mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tidak bisa karna tenaga Naruto yang sangat kuat.

melihat kalau rencananya berhasil Naruo langsung berbisik di telinga Hinata sambi sedikit mendesah"Aaaah Hinata bukankah sudah kubilang untuk jangan pernah bertemu danganku atau melihatku saat sedang latihan, Ahhhh tapi kelihatannya kau sekarang sudah mulai nakal ya?".

Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sangat menggoda membuat Hinata idak bisa menahan untuk tidak mendesah"shhm Mhmhmnnmg!" Hinata mendesah sambil bergumam mencoba mengatakan sesautu pada Naruto tapi tidak bisa karna tangan Naruto masih menyumpal mulutnya.

Naruto yang melihat kalau rencananya berhasil langsung menggoda Hinata lagi dengan mencium lehernya, lalu menjilatnya dan akhirnya meninggalkan sebuah tanda. Hinata yang melihat kejadian ini hanya terus mendesah"Hhnnmmngnmh" dan mulai menggeliat, Naruto yang melihat kejadian ini tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggoda Hinata lebih jauh lagi.

Narutopun mulai melepaskan tangannya yang tadi membekap mulut Hinata dan melingkarkannya di pundak Hinata dan terlihatlah kini wajah Hinata sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ununglah sejak tadi tidak ada orang yang lewat disekitar sini karna kalau tidak mungkin Naruto sudah dituduh akan mamperkosa Hinata, sebab kenapa tidak ada orang yang lewat sejak tadi karana Begitu keluar dari hutan kematian Naruto yang menyadari ada yang membuntutinya langsung memerintahkan 4 bunshin untuk mengikuinya dari belakang dengan melakukan henge menjadi binatang kalau-kalau nantinya Naruto terpaksa bertarung dengan sipelaku dan terpaksa membuat kekkai genjutsu dengan sharinggannya

kembali ke cerita kini Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat merah sedang terengah engah karna detak jantungnya yang menjadi sangat cepat, setelah mengambil nafas selama beberapa saat Hinata yang wajahnya masih merahpun mulai menjawab dengan pelan karna terlalu malu melihat perlakuan Naruo padanya"HAH HAH HAH k-kalau b-begitu olong ma-af.." **cup** " Hmnmngmnf" Hinata yang belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya harus dibuat terkejut lagi karna Naruto langsung mencium bibirnya dan melumat lidahnya dengan sangat cepat dan liar

"Hmfmmngmfnm"Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Naruto hanya bisa mendesahdan menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinatapun kembali melancarkan aksi laknatnya dengan menggerakan tangan kirinya yang tadinya melingkar di bahu Hinata untuk membuka rasleting jaketnya dan langsung meraba tubuh bagian atas milik Hinata

"Hnmngfmmnmnmgnmnf!" lagi lagi Hinata terus menggeliat dan mendesah karna sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto

"Mnmmgnfmmgmmgfmn" **cup** "HAH, HAH, HAH" selang beberapa menit Naruto pun langsung melepaskan Ciumannya dengan Hinata karna menyadari kalau Hinata mulai kehabisan nafas dan membiarkannya unuk menarik nafas, dan terlihatlah benang saliva yang masih menghubungkan bibir mereka sementara tangan kiri Naruto masih setia berada didalam jaket Hinata sambil memegang dada Hinata yang baru mulai tumbuh itu.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Hinta sudah mulai tenang tapi wajahnya masih memerah dan akhirnya mulai bicara"N-Naruto kun to-olong maafkan aku, a-aku berjanji ti-tidak akan me-melakukan-nnya lagi"tapi meskipun sudah tenang memikirkan perlakuan Naruto padanya barusan membuatnya masih sangat malu, bahkan ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Naruto dan hanya membuatnya kembali menundukan wajahnya

Naruto yang melihat rencananya berhasil langsung menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya keara telinga Hinata lalu membisikan sesuatu"Haaah Hinata bukankah sudah kubilang saat kita hanya berdua saja panggil aku dengan sebutan Naruto sama Haaaahh" sambil menghenbuskan nafasnya secara perlahan dan membuat Hinata mulai mendesah"Hahhaahh" dan Naruto langsung menekan dada Hinata dengan sedikit keras "KYAAA!" sehingga membuat pemiliknya langsung berteriak karna kaget dan berkata "Na-naruto sama to-tolong maafkan a-aku aku be-berjanji ti-idak akan mengulanginya lagi" sambil terbata bata dikarenakan perasaan gugup dan takut yang saling bercampur aduk.

Naruto kembali dibuat senang melihat kalau rencananya berhasil lagi lalu mengarahkan tangan kiri yang tadinya memegangi dada Hinata menuju bawah dan akhirnya mulai memasuki bagian dalam celana Hinata dan menggosok pelan vaginanya sementara dengan tangan kanan yang tersisa Naruo langsung membuat sebuah bunshin unuk memegangi kedua tangan Hinata sementara Naruto yang asli kembali membekap Hinata dangan tangan kanannya langsung membekap mulut Hinata lagi "Haah ngeenghf nggmnf hmngnnmnfmng!" yang membuat Hinata mau tidakmau harus kembali mendesah karna kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto tapi Naruto yang melihat ini langsung kembali membekap mulut Hinata sehingga embuat Hinata semakin kesulitan untuk bicara dan karna membuatnya mulai kesulitan bernafas Hinata langsung menggigit tangan Naruo dan membuat Naruto agak kaget

"Itee!" kata Naruo saat Hinata menggigit tangannya sehingga Hinata langsung mengambil nafas dalam dalam. Melihat Hinata yang ternyata menggigit tangannya karena kesulitan bernafas membuat Naruto sadar kalau dia sudah mulai kelewatan. Karna merasa kasihan saat melihat Hinata kehabisan nafas memberikan Naruto sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Hah Hah HANGfmnnhmmnfg hmm hmmmm hmnmnh" Hinata yang sedang menarik nafas dalam dalam dan sedang menahan rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto dengan menggosok vaginannya membelalakan matanya saat Naruto memasukan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kedalam mulut Hinata, tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah cairan kental yang melapisi kedua jari itu yaitu saliva milik Naruto sehingga membuat mulut Hinata yang merasakan rasanya yang sangat manis membuat bibir mungil Hinata tidak tahan untuk menjilatinya dan Naruo yang melihatnya langsung memaju mundurkan jarinya secara perlahan dan terlihatlah Hinata yang menjilatinya dengan sangat rakus sambil mengerang karna Naruo masih menggosok vaginanya.

"Hmmngf mmngfnnmgfn mnmnghggfhn!" sementara itu Naruto masih mendengarkan erangan halus Hinata bagaikan melodi indah yang mangalir ketelinganya, dan tanpa Naruto sadari Hinata mulai kehilangan keseimbangan karna kedua kakinya menjadi sangat lemas sementara matanya terlihat sangat sayu, nafas yang terengah engah dan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

Melihat hal ini membuat Naruto langsung menghentikan aksinya dan bertanya pada Hinata"Hinata apa kau baik baik saja?"tapi apa yang menjadi jawaban Hinatalah yang membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati "hah hah goshujin sama kumohon jangan berhenti menghukumku, kumohon lakukan lagi hah hah hah rasanya enak sekali aku ingin lagi hah ha hah Hinata sudah enjadi anak nakal hah hah jadi hukumlah Hinata lagi hah hah" tapi Naruto dibuat harus meneguk ludah melihat penampilan Hinata yang sudah sangat berantakan dengan kancing jaket yang terbuka, seluruh ubuh yang basah karna keringat, celana panjang yang sudah turun sampai ke paha dan menampakan celana dalam Hinata berwarna puih polos, dan dengan posisi duduk di tanah tengah memeluk kaki Naruto sambil menggosok gosokan tubuhnya.

Naruto yang menyadari kalu perbuatannya sudah kelewatan langsung menyiram tubuh Hinata dengan tehnik suitonnya dengan maksud menghilangkan jejak bau dan sidik jarinya lalu menggendong Hinata ala bidal style lalumenghilangkan kekkai dan mengantar Hinata pulang dengan melompati atap rumah para penduduk, Hinata yang disiram oleh Naruo hanya diam saja seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Tapi saat Hinata digendong oleh Naruto Hinata selalu mencari celah untuk mencium Naruto, Naruto yang melihat ini terpaksa memukul tengkuk Hinata dan membuatnya pingsan.

 **SKIP BEBERAPA PULUH MENIT KEMUDIAN**

 **KONOHA 19.12, 50 METER DARI KEDIAMAN HYUGA**

terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang menggendong Hinata yag sedang pingsan dan dalam keadaan basah kuyup setelah malakukan Henge unuk berubah menjadi anbu bertopeng anjing dan mengubah aliran chakranya dengan acak, Narutopun malangkah menuju kediman hyuga dan menyerahkan Hinata kepada dua penjaga hyuga dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung shushin dan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan dua penjaga itu.

Seelah dirasa sudah Jauh Narutopun melepaskan penyamarannya dan langsung bergegas kerumah karna tanpa terasa waku berjalan begitu cepat

 **KONOHA KEDIAMAN HOKAGE KEEMPAT 19.53**

Naruto yang keadaannya sudah tidak karuan langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam langsung naik ke loteng tempat kamarnya berada untuk tidur demi menghilangkan tekana mental yang belakangan ini didapatkannya.

Setelah berada diatas tempat tidur Naruto langsung melepaskan semua bunsinnya dan langsung membuatnya pingsan karna kelelahan dan sakit kepala yang hebat.

Dan begitulah kegiatan Naruto setiap hari dimulai dengan bangun tidur, mandi, makan sambil menahan emosi untuk tidak melempar kunai peledak pada Natsu dan kedua orangtuanya, lalu berjalan jalan di sekitar desa mencari anak anak yang bisa menjadi mainannya sambil melihat tatapan benci dari hampir seluruh warga desa, terkadang juga terlibat kejar kejaran dengan shinobi setingkat anbu dan jounin karna membuat banyak murid akademi, genin bahkan chunin bolak balik masuk rumah sakit tapi selalu bisa diatasi dengan mudah olehnya karna semua tipuan murahan yang sering dipakainya, pergi ke hutan kematian untuk berlatih dengan Itachi atau sendirian juga berburu untuk makan siang dan makan malam, pulang dikala hari menjelang malam setelah selesai berendam di sungai, terkadang pula ia harus menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat Hianata agar Naruto mau menghukumnya dan setelah sampai dirumah langsung beranjak ke tempat tidur, melepaskan semua bunshinnya dan akhirnya pingsan karna kelelahan dan sakit kepala yang hebat. Dan semua itu berlanjut sampai ia didaftarkan oleh Itachi untuk masuk ke akademi setelah berusia tujuh tahun dan harus selalu menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Sasuke dan Natsu dari atap gedung akademi setelah menempelkan kertas peledak pada tubuh mereka karna selalu mengejek Naruto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hai! halo para pembaca yang telah membaca cerita ini semoga kalian suka cerita ini karna cerita ini adalah fic pertamaku jadi silahkan tinggalkan komen di kolom revew jika kalian punya saran tentang cerita ini atau cara jangan lupa kasih saran siapa aja yang bakalan jadi haremnya Naruto selain Hinata. Dan disini Natsu akan menggantikan peran Naruto di canon, penampilan Natsu kayak Naruto dengan rambut merah spiky sebahu dengan tiga pasang kumis kucing di pipinya, memakai rok putih yang dibelah dua dalaman berupa celana hitam ketat, kaos merah,dan jaket hitam berlengan pendek dengan lambang uzumaki di lengannya.(kalau susah ngebayanginnya cari aja female Natsu fairy tale di google) . Dan pembahasan di chapter depan adalah mengenai kehidupan Naruto saat berusia tujuh tahun dan waktu masih duduk dibangku akademi, jadi untuk para pembaca sekalian atau para author yang sudah lebih senior tolong minta sarannya tentang penulisan maupun jalan ceritanya ya!

Jadi ditunggu komentarnya ya?


	2. Chapter 2 pets

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Mashasi Kishinamoto

SHINOBI CHRONICLE: RISE OF THE FACELESS ACTOR

Pair: Naruto x Hinata x harem

Genre: fantasy, adventure, sci-fi, romance, echi, action, comedy

Rate: M

Warning: typo, Lemon, jalan cerita berat, DLL

Note: nama adik Naruto akan diganti mulai chap ini dari Natsu menjadi Natsuki, dan bagi yang tidak suka dengan adegan lemon disarankan menekan tombol back

 **Konoha 09.13**

 **Hutan Kematian**

Dipinggir sungai hutan kematian terlihatlah seorang anak 'ralat' maksudnya lebih dari 100 orang anak berumur tujuh tahun bersurai kuning sedang berlatih bersama. Dengan kekkai genjutsu yang mengelilingi mereka. Dan masing masing dari mereka melakukan latihan yang berbeda beda, yaitu masing masing 10 orang mempelajari 5 jenis perubahan chakra, 10 orang mempelajari kekegenkai mokuton, 10 orang melakukan kontrol chakra dengan berjalan diatas air dengan total beban ditubuhnya mencapai 100kg,10 orang berlatih menulis fuin dengan ratusan gulungan kosong tergeletak disebelah mereka dan puluhan liter tinta dalam sebuah wadah besar yang entah darimana dia dapat, 11 orang termasukyang asli sedang melakukan meditasi bersama para bunshinnya, 2 orang untuk melatih iryuu nin yang pernah dipelajarinya, 4 orang untuk melakukan eksperimen dengan formula racun buatannya, dan sisa 4 bunshin ia suruh untuk berlatih kenjutsu dengan tanto dan katana yang dulu pernah didapatnya dan 2 lagi dengan tombak dan panah. Dan mereka semua berlatih dengan sharingan di matanya, yang saat ini telah memasuki tahap mangekyu sharingan.

Ya anak itu adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Putra Hokage ke 4, kakak kembar dari jinchuriki kyubi saat ini.

Setelah satu setengah tahun berlatih bersama kakak angkatnya Uchiha Itachi dan setengah tahun berlatih sendiri saat ini dia sudah setara dengan low jounin,, diusiannya yang sekarang dia sudah menguasai mokuton sampai rank A, kelima jenis perubahan chakra dengan rank A, iryuu nin rank B, kenjutsu rank A, genjutsu rank B, dan finjutsu rank S.

Diusianya yang masih tujuh tahun sudah banyak pencapaian yang dibuatnya, salah satuny yaitu: dengan perantara mokuton, dia sudah bisa melakukan fuin untuk menyegel biju,dan membuat naga kayu, selain itu dia juga sudah menguasai kekegenkai lain seperti yoton, hyoton, shakuton, futton(elemnen didih), ranton dan bakuton dengan perantara kertas peledak, dan kekei genkai yang paling dia sukai adalah bakuton karna tidak memerlukan chakra dan hanya memerlukan kertas peledak, tapi dalam kekei genkai ini dia cuma bisa melakukan dua jurus yaitu bakubunshin dan bakuhenge (kedua jurus ini adalah hasil kreasi Naruto yaitu dengan menempelkan beberapa kertas peledak pada pada bunshin atau balok kayu yang akan menjadi media hengenya), saat ini juga dia sedang belajar untuk menciptakan keke touta jinton dengan menggabungkan chakra tanah, api dan angin tapi belum berhasil karna tidak ada gulungan yang menjelaskan tata caranya. Selain itu Naruto juga cukup handal dalam iryuu nin yang dipelajarinya, salah satu contohnya adalah racun yang melimuri katana dan tantonya, racun ini terbuat dari berbagaimacam campuran dari racun serangga dan tanaman yang difermentasikan sehingga jika sampai tergores maka akan membuat korban merasakan sakit yang hebat selama tujuh hari tujuh malam dan akhirnyamati dengan mengenaskan, dan tidaklupa Naruto juga sekalian membuat penawarnya.

Yap selama tahun latihan super keras untuk bunshinnya membuat dia jadi sekuat ini. 'Bunshin?' ya benar lagi sebenarnya yang berlatih dengan keras disini hanyalah bunshin Naruto sementara Naruto sendiri lebih suka membaca dan bermeditasi. Ini karna pada dasarnya Naruto itu anak yang pintar tapi juga pemalas.

Saat ini juga dia sedah tidak berlatih lagi dengan Itachi karna pembantaian yang dilakukannya sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan darimana Naruto mendapatkan Mangekyu sharingan adalah karena setahun yang lalu Itachi menyarankan agar dia dan semua bunshinnya berlatih dengan Sharingan di matanya, motifnya berbentuk lngkaran dengan tiga garis didalamnya (bentuk mangekyu sharingan Naruto kayak pembidik dari teropong senapan jarak jauh bedanya punya Naruto hanya punya 3 garis). Dan setelah 10 hari berlatih seperti ini membuat Naruto dapat membangkitkan Mangekyu Sharingannya. Itachi yang mengetahui ini merasa sangat bangga pada adik angkatnya lalu memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah pada Naruto, yaitu sebuah tombak sepanjang 120 cm yang dari mata sampai pangkal berwarna merah dan disertai dengan puluhan ukiran indah (kalo susah ngebayanginnya cari aja gae-bolg di google) yang terbuat dari batu obsidian yang dipoles dengan batu ruby yang dileburkan, tobak ini juga punya kemampuan khusus yaitu jika dialiri chakra angin sedikit saja maka setelah dilempar dia akan terus melaju sejauh 1km dan menembus apapun yang dilaluinya, tapi setelah jarak itu maka tombak ini akan langsung meledak setelah terkena kontak fisik dengan benda padat, apapun itu. Dan setelah itu tombak ini akan kembali ke warna dasarnya yaitu hitam dan untuk bisa bisa menggunakan tehnik seperti sebelumnya maka harus menunggu tombak ini kembali berwarna merah dengan mengalirkan chakra secara terus menerus selama 2 hari tanpa henti(dulu Naruto pernah mencoba melempar tombak ini dari hutan kematian dengan mengalirkan chakra angin karna iseng, lalu tombak itu melesat dengan cepat menembus tembok yang melindungi desa dan meledak didekat perbatasan dengan desa Suna dan langsung menarik perhatian banyak ninja Konoha tapi tombak itu langsung kembali ketangan Naruto setelah Naruto memanggilnya dengankuchiose, semenjak hari itu pula Naruto memutuskanuntuk hanya menggunakan tombak ini dengan tujuan pembersihan), tombak ini sengaja dipesan khusus oleh Itachi pada seorang pandai besi yang sangat terkenal dari Komogakure setelah menggenjutsunya. Sedangkan busur milik Naruto diberikan Itachi tiga bulan sebelum Naruto menguasai Mangekyu Sharingan karna berhasil mendapat kuchiose pertamanya, yaitu seekor laba laba black widow yang diberi nama Broodmother olehnya, Broodmother memiliki ciri ciri yaitu kaki kaki yang berbulu, warna tubuh hitam legam, dan corak berbentuk bunga dengan tujuh kelopak berwarna merah maron dibawah perutnya.

 **FLASH BACK SEKITAR 1 TAHUN YANG LALU**

 **Hutan kematian 13.43**

terlihatlah seorang anak bersurai pirang ditengah hutan kematian terlihat tengah mencari sesuatu.

"hmm, dimanaya?"kata anak itu berkali kali setelah melihat dibawah batu hingga ia dengan sengaja menendang batu besar karna kesal. Dan setelah melihat apa yang ada dibawah batu itu diapun tersenyum (baca: menyeringai) senang (baca: licik).

Ternyata sejak tadi dia sedang mencari hewan kuchiose, tapi tidak ada yang bagus menurutnya. Ini karna tadi pagi dia menyempatkan diri ke perpustakaan demi mencari buku yang mungkin bisa menjdi inspirasinya untuk menciptakan sebuah jutsu baru dia menemukan dua buah buku yang mengisahkan tentang 3 legenda sanin dan kuchiosenya yang membuat Naruto jadi tertarik, dan buku tentang klan Aburame yang membesarkan serangga dengan cara mengorbankan sebagian organ dalamnya agar para serangga itu bisa hidup di tubuhnya, tapi ada cara yang lebih merepotkan tanpa mengorbankan sebagian organ dalam tubuh yaitu dengan terus memberikan asupan chakra dengan cara mengalirkan chakra pada hewan kuchiose saat mereka masih belum menetas. Dan jadilah Naruto yang saat ini telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, yaitu sarang laba laba black widow dengan dua kantung telur yang masih diawasi oleh induknya.

Setelah bergelut dengan induk Black widow Naruto hanya berhasil mendapat 1 kantung telur karna menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga sehingga menghancurkan sebagian sarang dan 1 kantung telur, ini terjadi karna tanpa sadar indukan laba laba itu mencoba menggigit tangannya tanpa dia sadari.

Tapi meskipun begitu dia cukup senang bisa mendapat salah satu serangga paling beracun didunia shinobi sebagai calon kuchiosenya karna tidak mau meninggalkan latihannya Naruto memutukan untuk membuat satu chi bunshin untuk merawat calon kuchiosenya sehingga dia hanya bisa melakukan setengah kegiatan dari porsi latihannya yang biasa karna harus membagi chakranya dengan chi bunsin, tapi dia bisa menghindari semua itu karna telah menguasai chakra yin dan yang. Tapi Sayangnya setelah 1 bulan 79 ekor laba laba yang akan menjadi calon kuchiose milik Naruto banyak yang gugur sehingga hanya menyisakan satu ekor laba laba Black widow yang masih hidup. Ini semua karna kanibalisme yang dilakukannya pada semua saudaranya, karna Chi bunshin Naruto yang terus menerus mengalirkan chakra pada mereka bahkan setelah menetas malah jadi membangkitkan insting liar mereka.

Setelah 1 bulan mengalirkan chakra pada Broodmother, membuatnya tumbuh lebih cepat dan diusiannya yang menginjak bulan kedua dia mulai mencari wadah untuk bereproduksi. Dan disini jugalah perbedaan Broodmother dengan mahluk sejenisnya, yaitu dia bereproduksi dengan memakan hewan atau mahluk mahluk lain yang lebih besar dari ukurannya, tapi sebelum bereproduksi juga sang induk akan menempatkan banyak jaring untuk mendapat cadangan makanan untuk anak anaknya karna dia tidak ingin jadi makanan oleh anak anaknya dan tidak ingin anak anaknya melakukan kanibalisme, dan sebelum melakukan ini Broodmother terlebih dahulu membuat sarang utama disebuah gua yang ditunjukan Chi bunshin Naruto untuk meletakan telur telurnya(hal ini sempat membuat Chi bunshin Naruto heran karna hewan kuchiosenya tidak bisa bicara tapi bisa mengerti semua perkataannya dan bahkan selalu menurutinya), setelah mendapat mangsa pertamanya dia akan menyisakan bagian tubuh yang banyak cairannya lalu menempelkan kantung telurnya diana. Dan setelah menunggu selama 1 minggu, dalam fase ini sang induk akan berpuasa sambil menjaga telur telurnya, setelah telur telur itu akan menetas barulah dia akan mencari makan untuk dirinya sendiri, dan setelah semua telurnya menetas dan memuntahkan ratusan hingga ribuan anak laba laba yang bahkan masih lebih kecil dari ukuran semut merah yang mulai menggerogoti tubuh wadahnya sampai tidak menyisakan dagingnya lagi.

Setelah persediaan makanan untuk anak anaknya mulai menipis maka sang induk akan memeriksa sarang lainnya untuk mencari makanan untuk anak anaknya. Dan setelah 1 bulan maka anak anaknya sudah bisa dinyatakan dewasa dan pergi keluar sarang induknya untuk membuat koloni kecilnya sendiri.

Tapi meski begitu mereka akan selalu mengingat sang induk sebagai ratu mereka dan jika sang induk mengirim pesan dengan menggesek gesekan 2 kaki depannya yang berbulu hingga membuat bulu bulu halus di kakinya beterbangan. Para laba laba yang melihat ini akan langsung berdatangan ketepat sang ratu juga tidak lupa membawa sedikit hasil buruan mereka untuk diberikan pada sang ratu. Chi bunshin yang melihat kalau tugasnya sudah selesai langsung menghilang dan membuat Naruto jatuh berlutut.

Karna bentuk sang ratu yang waktu itu hanya sebesar buah kelapa dan anak anaknya yang paling besar hanya sebear kepalan tangan orang dewasa membuat Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan kegiatan mereka sehari hari. Tapi 3 bulan setelah sang Chi bunshin menghilang Naruto dihadapkan pada sebuah masalah, yaitu hilangnya 3 orang chunin yang sedang melakukan misi rank B yaitu, menangkap seekor anjing yang terkontaminasi bersama jounin pemimpinnya dihutan kematian. Yang ternyata tiga orang dan satu anjing itu telah menjadi santapan sang Broodmother yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya jadi membengkak(baca membesar) dengan tinggi 3 meter dan panjang tubuh 7 meter, dan sempat membuat Naruto dan para bunshinnya kalang kabut untuk menghilangkan jejak mayat dan juga mencari tempat baru untuk ditinggali oleh para kuchiosenya.

Setelah dua hari mencari tempat yang cocok untuk ditinggali oleh para kuchiosenya Naruto langsung pergi ketempat itu yang pastinya ada diluar desa dengan alasan ingin mengumpulkan tanaman langka untuk tugas rumah yang diberikan pada para penjaga gerbang. Setelah seharian berlari dengan melepas beban di tubuhnya dan chakra di kakinya akhirnya Naruto sampai di gurun kematian yang disebut sebut sebagai sarangnya para monster, setelah sampai dia langsung memakai beban di tubuhnya lagi. Setelah itu dia menciptakan gua buatan untuk untuk tempat persembunyian para laba laba, dan kalau dari luar gua ini hanya tampak seperti gundukan pasir biasa, dibagian atasnya sengaja dibuat lubang khusus yang nantinya akan menjadi pasir hisap, dan Naruto juga sengaja menumbuhkan jamur khusus yang akan bersinar dimalam hari, sehingga menarik perhatian calon mangsanya. Trowongan di dalam gua juga dibuat bercabang dan meliuk liuk seperti labirin, dan jangan lupa didasar gua Naruto manggunaka Mokutonnya lagi untuk menumbuhkan sebuah pohon beringin besar yang dahannya bercabang jadi 5 bagian hingga menembus keluar dari terowongan Yang digali Naruto dan daun daunnya jadi menaungi gundukan pasir yang ada diatas sehingga akan menarik perhatian manusia juga. Dipohon ini Naruto menumbuhkan jenis tanaman hasil kreasinya sendiri, yaitu sebuah jamur merah dengan bintik biru yang menyala dalam gelap yang berfungsi sebagai tempat penyimpana air, dan tempat ini juga sengaja disiapkan Naruto untuk rumah bagi sang ratu. Setelah menyelesaikan semua persiapan yang memakan waktu hingga tengah malam Naruto langsung memanggil mereka semua dengan kuchiose, lalu menunjukan rumah baru yang sengaja disiapkan olehnya pada sang ratu, yang membuat semua laba laba termasuk sang ratu terlihat sangat senang.

Keesokan harinya Naruto telah sampai didepan gerbang desa yang membuat penjaga bertanya kenapa dia kembali lama sekali tapi hanya dijawab "kemarin aku sedang menyusuri hutan untuk mencari tanaman itu, tapi aku diserang bandit, karna tidak mau mati konyol akupun berlari dari kejaran mereka dan tanpa kusadari aku malah jatuh kelembah akhir, setelah berenang cukup lama aku naik ketepian dan mengeringkan baju tapi ada monyet yang mengambil bajuku, lalu aku mengejarnya selama seharian, setelah mengambil bajuku dari monyet itu yang ternyata sudah kering barulah aku sadar kalau aku sudah hampir sampai ke pintu gerbang dan melihat kalian berdua sedang sibuk menggosip " dengan wajah datar oleh Naruto sehingga membuat kedua penjaga jadi sweatdrp berjamaah sambil membatin 'ternyata penerus Kakashi sudah terlahir ke dunia ini'.

 **FLASH BACK END**

dan 2 hari setelah itu Itachi pulang dari misi sehingga Narutopun langsung menunjukan kuchiosenya(dia hanya menunjukan salah satu pengawal Broodmother yang hanya sebesar kepala manusia) pada sang kakak yang membuatnya sangat bangga pada Naruto setelah itu lima hari setelahnya Itachi memberikan Naruto sebuah busur berwarna hitam yang ditempa dengan logam berupa besi ringan berwarna hitam dengan benang merah yang sangat fleksibel dan memiliki satu pegangan disertai dengan bagian yang bertujuan untuk melindungi bagian luar tangan pengguna yang didapatnya setelah merampok seorang pandai besi(kalau susah lagi ngebanginnya cari aja busur archer Emiya di Google), busur ini juga dapat membuat anak panah yang dilesatkan darinya akan langsung meledak setelah dialiri chakra, dan besar ladekannya dipengaruhi oleh banyaknya chakra yang dialirkan ke busurnya(dulu Naruto pernah mencoba menembakan anak panah dari busur ini dengan dialiri lumayan banyak chakra dari puncak pohon di hutan kematian saat Itachi sadang ada misi keluar desa dan langsung menyebabkan ledakan besar di kediaman klan Inuzuka dan diakhiri dengan kebakaran besar,semenjak saat itu Naruto memutuskan untuk hanya memakai busurnya saat sedang diluar desa).

Setelah membayangkan itu semua Naruto langsung kembali melanjutkan konsentrasinya agar lebih bisa menguasai chakra yin&yang miliknya.

 **AKADEMI NINJA 10.12**

beberapa waktu sebelum kejadian diatas, disebuah akademi terlihatlah seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun bersurai pirang dengan tinggi sekitar 152cm, memkai kaos abu abu, jaket hitam dengan hoodi yang menutupi kepalanya, celana anbu standar, sarung tangn yang menutupi tangan kanan, dan perban yang menutupi tangan kiri, dan jangan lupakan kacamata berlensa kotak menggantung manis diantara hidung dan telinganya. Ya seperti inilah penampilan sehari hari dari bunshin Naruto, dan perlu kalian ingat kacamata yang dikenakan Naruto dan seluruh Bunshinnya, ini bukan kacamata biasa melainkan kacamata yang menyamarkan mata sharingannya menjadi iris berwarna biru kenapa yang menghadiri akademi hanya Bunshin Naruto itu karna dia merasa sangat bosan dengan semua pelajaran akademi yang sudah dipelajari oleh Naruto membuatnya selalu bolos akademi setiap hari dengan menyuruh 1 bunshin untuk menggantikan posisinya, dan karna dia terlalu sayang dengan latihannya sehingga akibatnya meskipun usia Naruto masih tujuh tahun tapi tingginya sudah seperti anak usia tiga melas tahun, ini sebenarnya disebabkan oleh latihan keras yang selalu dijalani Naruto setiap harinya sehingga memacu hormon pertumbuhannya(dulu Natsuki pernah hampir tidak mengenali Naruto setelah dia diusir dari rumah dan tinggal bersama Itachi setahun yang lalu).

Dan saat ini Bunshin Naruto sedang tidur bersama Shikamaru di kelas, di akademi Naruto adalah anak yang terkenal sangat malas dan bahkan bisa dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru kemalasannya. Jika biasanya Shikamaru selalu mengucapkan"hmm, merepotkan" setiap disuruh melakukan apapun maka Naruto asli maupun Bunshin akan mengatakan"hm, terserah", sehingga hampir semua murid di akademi menyebut mereka dengan sebutan pemalas bersaudara.

Hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata juga semakin membaik, di akademi Bunshin Naruto selalu bicara dengan Hinata di belakang gedung, biasanya disaat seperti ini Hinata akan menanyakan kabar tentang Naruto atau ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh Hinata, ini karna Naruto tidak ingin ada yang curiga dengan hubungan antara dia dan Hinata. Dan setiap seminggu sekali Naruto selalu menemui Hinata untuk mengajaknya kencan selama seharian dan diakhiri dengan adegan panas mereka berdua di apartemen Naruto untuk menutup mulut Hinata agar tidak memberitahukan orang lain tentang kemampuannya.

Juga banyak yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini, salah satunya adalah Naruto yang diusir dari rumah kedua orangtuanya karna sering mengirim murid akademi, genin dan chunin jadi langganan setia di rumah sakit Konoha. Itachi yang mengetahui hal ini jadi sangat murka dan ingin memarahi Hokage tapi dicegah oleh Naruto dengan alasan dia sudah lama ingin keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu, dan setelah itu Itachi memberikanNaruto sebuah apartemen yang sederhana untuk ditinggali oleh satu orang. Lalu setelah itu dimulailah kehidupan baru Naruto sebagi seorang bujangan.

Disamping itu semua hubungan Natsuki dengan Naruto juga semakin buruk, salah satunya adalah dari cara penggilan mereka berdua. Natsu sering memanggil kakaknya dengan panggilan'baka aniki' yang menandakan kalau jauh didalam hatinya dia masih menganggap Naruto sebagai kakaknya tapi sepertinya sang kakak sudah tidak menganggapnya saudara lagi dengan memenggilnya 'kepala tomat', ya sama seperti anak anak memenggil Kushina sewaktu dia masih kecil.

ting

tong

Disaat Bunshin Naruto sedang sibuk tidur tiba tiba bel berbunyi yang menandakan jam istirahat, membuat bunshin Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto

"hoi! mahluk pemalas aku tantang kau untuk melanjutkan pertandingan kita tiga hari yang lalu!" disini Sasuke tidak suka dengan Natsuki karna sifatnya dan juga rasa irinya karna bocah berambut merah itu bisa merasakan kasih sayang keluarga lebih lama darinya, tapi dia lebih benci pada Naruto kakak dari anak yang tidak disukainya, itu karna menurut Sasuke Narutolah yang membuat kakaknya selalu menjauh darinya demi bisa melatih Naruto."Hm, terserah" dan hanya itu yang jadi jawaban dari Bunshin Naruto. Setelah itu mereka pun berjalan kebelakang gedung akademi, tapi Hinata yang melihat hal ini tidak tinggal diam dan mencari Iruka untuk melaporkannya.

Sebenarnya perkeahian antara Sasuke dan Bunshin Naruto adalah hal yang sering terjadi karna Sasuke yang tidak terima kakaknya lebih memperhatikan Naruto daripada dia yang adik kandungnya, dan karna Sasuke selalu mecari tempat yang ramai membuat Bunshin Naruto tidak bisa melakukan tipuan tipuan murahannya. Tapi meskipun hanya bisa menggunakan taijutsu Naruto selalu menang bahkan saat berhadapan dengan empat anak.

Kembali kecerita, saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mengambil ancang ancang untuk melakukan serangan dengan jarak sepuluh meter yang memisahkan mereka. "DAN MULAI!" kata Natsuki yang entah sejak kapan menjabat sebagai wasit pertandingan.

SASUKE POV

saat ini aku sedang melesat kearahnya setelah dobe yang tiba tiba bilang mulai, setelah sampai didepannya akupun langsung memukil wajahnya tapi dihindari dengan mudahnya, lalu aku mencoba menendang kepalanya dari semping tapi ditangkis dengan tangan kirinya. Akupun mencoba lagi dengan melakukan uppercut tapi ditahan dengan telapak tangan kanannya, Dan tanpa kusadari ternyata dia sudah melayangkan kakinya ke perutku dengan sangat cepathingga membuatku terlemparsejauh beberapa meter.

Melihat tidak ada kesempatan untuk menang dengan adu taijutsu membuatku harus memutar otak, lalu akupun membuat segel tangan dan menyebutkan jurusku

 _katon: goukakyu no jutsu_

melihat datangnya jutsuku diapun langsung menghindar, tapi itulah yang kutunggu, akupun langsung mengambil tiga buah shuriken yang sudah diikat dengan benang kawat lalu melemparkannya ke tempat yang akan dipijak oleh sikuning itu. Heh peduli setan dengan peraturan yang penting aku bisamenunjukan kalau aku masih lebih baik dari si mata empat ini.

 _SASUKE POV END_

Bunshin Naruto yang lengah lang sung menghindari ketiga shuriken ini, Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan inipun langsung menarik benangnya dan mengikat Naruto pada sebuah pohon. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung merapal segel sambil menggigit benangnya

 _Katon: hosenkano jutsu_

Setelah itu api dimulut Sasuke langsung menyambar benang dimulutnya, tapi sebelum itu datanglah Iruka bersama Hinata. "Sasuke""Naruto" teriak Iruka dan Hinata secara bersamaan. Tapi setelah api yang disemburkan Sasuke menyambar tubuh Naruto yang hanya diam saja membuat Bunshin Naruto langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Kejadiahn inipun membuat semua murid akademi termasuk Sasuke keheranan, sementara Hinata yang melihatnya langsung melebarkan mata sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karna dia lupa kalau Naruto yang diliahtnya bukanlah Naruto asli tapi hanya Kagebunshin, sementara Iruka langsung berlari ke kantor hokage untuk melaporkannya.

Sementara itu disuatu tempat Naruto yang sedang bermeditasi diatas pohon langsung membuka matanya dan langsung shushin menuju patung Hokage sambil berbaring diatas kepala hokage pertama dan menutup matanya,"Naruto Uzumaki tuan Hokage memanggilmu" belum ada lima menit dia menutup matanya langsung ada seorang anbu bertopeng kucing yang menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya menghadap Hokage yang hanya dijawab"hm, ya nanti aku akan kesana" oleh Naruto dengan nada malas,setelah itu Naruto langsung bangkit dan menemui Hokage keempat sekaligus ayahnya.

 **SKIP KANTOR HOKAGE**

sekarang dihadapan Naruto telah berkumpul tiga orang tetua yang sedang duduk di sofa yang disediakan dan ayahnya sedang duduk ditempat kebesarannya."Uzumaki Naruto, apa benar yang dilaporkan oleh Iruka kalau kau menggunakan bunshin?" tiba tiba saja orangtua dengan satu mata ditutup perban dan dagu yang memiliki tanda silang mulai bicara yang tidak lain adalah Danzo."Hm, ya itu benar" kata Naruto sambil menunjukan wajah datarnya dan memasukan kedua lengannya kedalam kantong jaket"kalau begitu mari kita lihat kemampuanmu" kata seorang pria berkacamata yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

 **SKIP SETELAH NARUTO MENUNJUKAN SECUIL KEMAMPUNNYA PADA HOKAGE DAN PARA TETUA**

"Hmm, tidak kusangka kau bisa sekuat ini, diusiamu yang masih menginjak tujuh tahun,kau sudah bisa melakukan henge, bunshin, melempar shuriken dengan sempurna, dan membuat fuin" kata Danzo sambil melihat kearah Naruto, sebenarnyaNaruto sengaja merencanakan ini karna dia ingin melihat reaksi orang orang pada dirinya yang dianggap sebagai orang buangan di desa ini."kalau begitu beritahu aku siapa yang telah melatihmu" sambung hokage dengan pandangan tegas kearah Naruto tapi hanya dijawab"hm?, entahlah seingatku hanya Itachi nii yang pernah melatihku"oleh Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan bosan pada semua orang."Jadi apa yang Itachi ajarkan padamu?" tanya hikage sambil menatap tajam Naruto"haruskah aku menjawabnya 'Hokage sama'? " tanya Naruto sambil menekan kata Hokage yang membuat hati Minato serasa ditusuk ratusan jarum dan sukses membuat hokage mematung di posisinya.

"jadi apa kau ingin di promosikan menjadi genin bocah?"tanya Danzo dan hanya dijawab anggukan pasti oleh Naruto "baiklah kalau begitu, mulai besok kau akan menjadi genin di team 13 bersama dengan Hyuga ivy dan Himura Haru dengan jounin pembimbing Hayate Gekko" ucap Koharu "Ha'i" hata Naruto dengan tegas. Sementara Minato masih membatu sementara Naruto sudah meninggalkan tempat.

 **SKIP MARKAS ROOT**

disebuah bangunan bawah tanah yang manjulang tinggi dengan banyak lorong didalamnya terlihatlah Danzo dan seorang anbu bertopeng monster dihadapannya."ada apa anda memanggilku kemari, Danzo sama?"

"aku ingin kau menyelidiki bocah Uzumaki putra dari Minato, dan ingat jangan sampai ketahuan"

"ha'i"

setelah itu sang anbu meninggalkan sang majikan sendirian

'mungkin ada sebuah rahasia yang disembunyikan bocah itu,menurut informasi yang kubaca setelah diusir oleh ayahnya dia terlihat dekat dengan Itachi hm, mungkin bagus jika aku bisa menjadikannya anak didikku.' batin Danzo sambil melihat keatas.

Sementara itu kini Naruto sedang berada di hutan kematian dan mulai bertapa lagi, sehingga membuat anbu bawahan Danzo kalang kabut mencari keberadaannya.

Dan setelah itu kiniMinato sedang kembali berkutat dengan dokumen laknatnya sambil memikirkan Naruto 'Naruto maafkanlah ayahmu yang tidak berguna ini'

 **SKIP KEESOKAN PAGI PUKUL 05.29**

Disebuah kamar didalam gedung apartemen, terbaringlah seorang anak manusia yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan posisi yang begitu anggun, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang, 'ralat' maksudnya setelah jam weker berdering

 _kriririririririririririrBUAGHT_

tapi bukannya bangun sang anak justru menghancurkan jam wekernya tanpa rasa bersalah, dan langsung melanjutkan tidurnya.

 **SKIP PUKUL 09.30**

"hoaaaam" ditempat yang sama terlihatlah jenis manusia yang sama dengan yang diceritakan tadi bangun dari tidurnya dengan sedikit menguap dan langsung melihat karah jam, dan

'shit, aku terlambat cepat, aku harus cepat!' batinnya sambil masuk ke kamar mandi, 5 menit kemudian dia langsung keluar dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya, sambil bergegas mencari baju dilemari pakaiannya. 5 menit untuk memakai pakaian lalu diapun membuat satu chi bunshin untuk melakukan latihan di hutan menggantikan dirinya, setelah itu dialangsung menyambar roti di meja makan sisa tadi malam, dan selanjutnya dia langsung keluar dari apartemennya tak lupa menguncinya, dan berlari kearah tujuannya.

 **TRAINING GROUND 7**

sementara itu di sebuah lapangan yang dekat dengan hutan, dengan tiga batang kayu tertancap di tanah dan satu monumen dari batu ditengahnya. (bayangin aja tempat team 7 pertama kali melakukan test melawan Kakashi di canon) Disana terlihatlah tiga orang dua genin satu jounin terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"AAAAKHKKH" teriak salah seorang gadis dengan iris coklat, surai hitam, memakai tank top berwarna ungu gelap, celana hitam 5cm dari lutut, kantung senjata di pinggang bagian belakang, sendal ninja berwarna biru, dan hitai ate diikatkan di pahanya, dan tinggi sekitar 147cm, ya dialah Himamura Yui (kalau kalian kesusahan ngebayanginnya coba aja bayangin Menma dari Naruto movie 9 cuma versi ceweknya dan tanpa kumis kucingnya)."Mau sampai kapan sih kita menunggunya?" lanjutnya sambil teriak teriak gaje

"ahahahahaha, bersabarlah Yu chan pasti sebentar lagi dia akan datang" kata gadis lainnya mencoba menenangkan rekan seteamnya itu, dengan penampilan berupa rambut coklat diikat pony tail, iris berwarna ungu sedikit transparan, memakai rompi biru dengan lubang bagian leher berbentuk V, dalaman berupa kemeja butih berlengan pendek dengan lambang klan Hyuga dibagian kanan dan kiri lengannya, rok hitam belah dua selutut, memakai kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam, sepatu ninja berwarna biru, tinggi badan sekitar 150cm dan hitai ate diikatkan di dahinya, ya dialah Hyuga Ivy yang sedang mencoba menenangkan rekan satuteamnya(penempilannya mirip kayak Hanabi di Naruto the last cuma badannya lebih montok).

"dan lagipula kalau sudah selama ini kenapa kita tidak memulai tesnya tanpa dia saja sensei?" tanya Yui pada sang guru

"sensei!"

"sensei!"

"SENSEI!" tanya lagi Yui pada gurunya karna berulang kali tidak dijawab diapun langsung melihat gurunya, dan membuatnya terkejut karna sang guru yang tidur sambil berdiri.

"Yui san bersabarlah, tenangkan dirimu, akh dia pasti akan segera datang" kata Ivy mencoba menenangkan lagi rekan seteamnya yang ingin bangkit dari duduknya dan memukul kepala gurunya dengan sedikit kesulitan."Ivy lepaskan tanganku! aku..."

"yo!, jadi ini team 13?" sapa dan tanya seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun dengan surai pirang sepunggung dan iris biru safir yang membuat Ivy sedikit merona karna melihatnya. Ya dialah Uzumaki Naruto biang keladi dari semua keributan ini, saat ini dia memakai kemeja hitam yang dua kancing atasnya sengaja dibuka dan sedikit menunjukan tubuh bidangnya, jaket hitam yang biasa dipakainya diikatkannya ke pinggang, celana standar anbu, sendal ninja berwarna hitam, hitai ate yang diikatkan ke lengan kanan, memiliki tinggi tubuh sekitar 52 cm, dan jangan lupa kaca mata yang selalu setia menghiasi wajah datarnya

"dan siapa pula kau ini?" tanya Yui ketus pada Naruto

"oh jadi kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, ternyata penampilanmu diluar perkiraanku, jadi apa kau punya alasan untuk keterlambatanmu?" tanya Hayate to the point, setelah bangun karna merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto yang menurutnya sedikit aneh

tapi karna Naruto adalah anak yang cerdas dan selalu memiliki 1001 cara untuk keluar dari 1001 masalah maka dia akan menjawab"maaf sensei tadi pagi saat aku joging karna tidak memperhatikan jalan akupun jatuh kedalam selokan dan terpaksa dilarikan kerumah sakit, lalu begitu sadar dan melihat kalau aku akan terlambat akupun bergegas pergi kesini tapi sayangnya dijalan aku dihadang oleh seekor anjing hitam sehingga membuatku harus berlari agar tidak digigit, tapi aku malah tersesat di hutan kematian"

dan jawabannya ini sukses membuat semua yang mendengarnya jadi sweatdrop minus Ivy yang masih memandangi dada bidang Naruto, juga membuat sang guru jadi membatin'aku tidak tahu pertanda apa ini tapi Kakashi sepertinya penerusmu sudah ada disini'

"Hachiiim!" dan disaat bersamaan Kakashi yang saat ini sedang membaca salah satu buku favorit Naruto yaitu icha icha series di kamar apartemennya yang khas dengan nuansa bujangan tiba tiba saja bersin tapi tidak dipedulikannya

"ehem, jadi kalau begitu mari kita perkenalkan dulu diri kita masing masing, yaitu berupa nama, hobi, kesukaan, yang tidak disukai, dan impian dimasa depan, dimulai dari kau karna kau yang datang paling akhir" kata Hayate sedang mencoba menyadarkan kedua muridnya dari fantasi aneh mereka sambil menunjuk Naruto untuk memperkanalkan diri.

"hm, baiklah namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hobiku entahlah bernafas mungkin?, yang tidak aku sukai bukan urusan kalian dan yang aku sukai mungkin melihat wanita dan makanan, lalu impianku, entahlah mungkin agar bisa menikmati hidup dengan tenang" dan jawabanya lagi lagi membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya kembali sweatdrop minus Ivy.

'Kyaa tidak kusangka kalau anggota pelengkap team kami akan keren dan setampan ini, kalau begitu aku harus bisa merebut hatinya! agar bisa melakukan _ini dan itu_ dengannya, khukhukhu' batin Ivy sambil tersenyum mesum dan membuat hidungnya mimisan

'BUSETT DAH!, nih anak pas masih kecil dikasi makan apasih ama emaknya kok jadi sambleng gini sih?' batin Yui sambil berteriak dan mengutuk ibu dari anak didepannya ini dalam hati

"hachiiim" bersin seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang membersihkan rumahnya

'demi Dewa, cobaan macam apa ini?' batin Hayate

'hm, kelihatannya gadis Hyuga itu tertarik denganku, mungkin dia bisa kumanfaatkan' batin Naruto setelah melihat Ivy yang mimisan sambil tersenyum mesum

"haah, baiklah selanjutnya kau!" tunjuk Hayate pada Yui

"hem, baiklah namaku adalah Himamura Yui, yang kusukai adalah Dango, yang tidak aku sukai adalah orang yang suka terlambat" diakhir kalimatnya Yui melirik kearah Naruto sebentar dan melihatnya sedang berdiri sambil memasukan satu tangan kekantung calana dan tangan satunya lagi memegang buku bersampul oranye berjudul Icha icha series. Lalu Yui melanjutkan perkataannya lagi"hobiku adalah latihan, dan impianku ingin menjadi kunoichi yang hebat" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum 5 jari

"baiklah berarti yang terakhir kau!" kata Hayate sambil menunjuk kearah Ivy

yang langsung menyadarkan Ivy dari halusinasi joroknya"eh, um namaku Hyuga Ivy yang tidak aku sukai adalah orang yang sombong, yang aku sukai adalah eto, ee, ya kira kira begitulah" diakhir kalimatnya Ivy bicara sambil melirik Naruto dengan wajah memerah dan mulai melanjutkan perkataanya "hobiku adalah mengumpulkan serangga, dan impianku adalah..adalah..eeto..eethehehehe"dan diakhir kalimatnya dia melirik Naruto lagi dengan wajah yang merah dan malah cengengesan gak jelas diaKhir kalimatnya

sehingga membuat semua orang terdiam karna mengetahui Ivy jatuh cinta pada Naruto pada pandangan pertama

'hmm, sepertinya perkiraanku memang benar, mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkannya dan membawanya saat kepergianku keluar desa nati' batin Naruto sambil terus membaca buku laknatnya

"ehem, baiklah kalau begitu kita akan mulai tesnya" kata Hayate mulai memecah keheningan dan sukses mendapat perhatian dari semua muridnya juga membuat Naruto langsung menutup buku laknatnya"disini kalian harus melawanku untuk bisamendapatkan bell ini, dan dalam hal ini kalian harus menyerangku dengan niat membunuh" kata Hayate sambil menunjukan dua buah bel ditangannya dan mengikatkannya kepinggangnya "sensei, kenapa bellnya hanya dua sedangkan kami bertiga?" tanya Yui "itu karna akan ada satu orang yang tidak lulus dari tes ini dan sebagai hukumannya maka orang itu akan diikat di tiang dan tidak boleh makan siang" jelas Hayate yang mendapat pendangan terkejut dari semua muridnya minus Naruto"waktu kalian sampai jammakan siang"kata Hayate sabil menunjuk jam alarm yang sudah disetelnya"MULAI!"

shut

tidak lama setelah pernyataan Hayate Naruto dan kedua teman seteamnya langsung melesat keberbgai tempat dan mulai bersembunyi sementara Hayate mulai mengeluarkan pedngnya tapi masih menyatu dalam sarungnya.

'hm, aku bisa merasakan chakra Ivy dan Yui lumayan jelas, kelihatannya mereka masih harus banyak belajar, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan dari bocah kuning itu, mungkin memang benar yang dikatakan oleh para tetua kalau dia adalah seorang prodigy'

sementara itu kini Ivy sedang bersembunyi di semak semak, namun tiba tiba saja Yui datang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bekerjasama setelah menjelaskan rencananya

"jadi bagaimana Ivy, maukah kau bekerjasama denganku?" tanya Yui dengan nada berbisik

"tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto" jawab Ivy juga dengan berbisik yang ternyata sedang mengkhawatirkan Naruto

sementara itu diatas sebuah pohon kini Naruto sedang duduk mengawasi semua orang sambil memakan beberapa potong sushi yang sempat dibelinya dijalan 'hm, kelihatannya Hayate sengaja membuat celah agar kami bisa menyerangnya, dan sepertinya Ivy dan Yui sedang berencana melakukan kerjasama tanpaku untuk bisa mendapatkan bell itu' batin Naruto sambil terus memakan sushinya.

setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit berlalu sepertinya Yui berhasil mempengaruhi Ivy karna tiba tiba saja ada tiga shuriken yang mengarah ke tempat Hayate berdiri dan langsung ditangkis olehnya, setelah itu keluarlah Ivy yang berlari kearah Hayate dengan byakugan yang sudah aktif

 _Kaiten_

kata Ivy mencoba memukul Hayate dengan tangan yang sudah dialiri chakra, tapi berhasildihindari oleh Hayate dengan mudah dan memukul tengkuk Ivy sehingga membuatnya pingsan dan ditahan oleh Hayate sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke kesempatan ini Yui langsung berlari dari belakang dan mencoba mengambil lonceng dipinggang Hayate tapi tiba tiba saja kaki Hayate langsung menendang dada Yui sehingga membuatnya terpelanting kebelakang, setelah membaringkan Ivy di tanah Hayate langsung melesat kearah Yui yang masih duduk kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya, setelah sampai diapun langsung menghantamkan pedangnya yang masih menyatu dengan sarungnya secara vertikal kearah Yui tapi berhasil ditahan dengan kunai olehnya.

 _tring_

 _tring_

 _tring_

setelah itu Hayate langsung menyimpan pedangnya sementara Yui melompat kebelakang untukmemisahkan jarak diantara mereka, setelah itu Hayate mengeluarkan kunai dari kantung ninjanya dan melesat kearah Yui sehingga pertarungan fisikpun tidak bisa dihin dari, Hayate mencoba menusuk kaki Yui langsung ditangkis oleh Yui dengan kunai di tangan kanan, kemudian dengan tangan kirinya Ivy mengambil shuriken dari dalam kantung senjatanya lalu melemparkan dua shuriken kearah Hayate sambil melompat kebelakang dan keduanya berhasil ditangkis oleh Hayate sambil mundur sedikit kebelakang dan membuat punggungnya manabrak pohon, mengetahui hal ini membuat Yui jadi senang karna rencana keduanya berhasil, lalu diapun membuat dua bunshin dan menyuruh mereka semua mengikuti dirinya untuk melempar kunai dan shuriken pada Hayate.

 _syut_

 _syut_

 _syut_

 _syut_

stelah itu semua bunshinnya beserta dirinya langsung melempar banyak kunai dan shuriken secara bersamaan dan membuat Hayate tidak sempat menghindar, dan

 _pof_

ternyata yang tadi diserang oleh Yui dan para bunshinnya hanyalah bunshin dari Hayate, tapi meski begitu setelah menghilang bunshin itu langsung menjatuhkan kedua lonceng yang dipegangnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Yui langsung meghilangkan bunshinnya dan mengambil loncengnya, tapi terjadi hal diluar perkiraannya

 _kriiiet_

ya benar, ternyata ditempat itu sudah dipasangi perangkap dan mengikat Yui dengan posisi kaki diatas dan kepala dibawah

"eeeeeh"teriaknya, sementara Hayate yang asli dengan santainya datang dan mengambil bell yang terjatuh di tanah

 _pooof_

tiba tiba saja Naruto yang masih menyembunyikan chakranya datang dari belakang langsung melempar bom asap dan sukses membuat Hayate langsung menghindar tanpa dia sadari kalau dia dia belum mengambil belnya,yang saat itu langsung diambil oleh Naruto. Setelah mengambil loncengnya Naruto loangsung memberikan tanda pada seluruh bunshinnya yang sedang bersembunyi untuk melempar bom asap secara bersamaan sehingga menutupi sisi pengelihatan karna asap yang menutupi seluruh area training ground membuat Hayate yang tidak mau diserang dari belakang langsung naik ke dahan pohon sambil mencari Naruto tapi tidak berhasil karna tebalnya asap. Sementara itu kini Naruto yang sudah melepaskan Yui dari perangkap yang dipasang gurunya berlari sambil memopong Yui dipundaknya yang sengaja dibuat tidak sadarkan diri olehnya agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh guruya untuk mencari rekan satu teamnya yang lain,dia bisa dengan mudah bergerak didalam kabut karna sharingannya yang selalu aktif.

Setelah beberapa menit asap masih belum menipis dan malah semakin tebal karna Naruto menyuruh bunshinnya untuk melempari beberapa bom asap lagi dan kini dibalik semak semak terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang membaringkan dua anak gadis disebelahnya dan empat orang bunshin yang sedang mempertahankan mini kekkai genjutsu yang berbentuk kubah dengan diameter 25m, dan saat ini mereka sedang menunggu waktu yang diberikan sang guru habis dengan Naruto masih menyuruh para bunshinnya untuk terus melempari bom asap setiap 5 menit sekali, dan dia sama sekali tidak takut kehabisan karna dua minggu yang lalu dia baru saja membobol toko peralatan shinobi dan mengambil semua bom asap dan kertas peledak yang ada sehingga kini dia punya ratusan butir bom asap di fuin pengangkutnya.

kembali ke cerita. Setelah bosan karna menunggu cukup lama tiba tiba sebuah ide nakal mulai muncul darikepala Naruto, yaitu ide untuk mengerjai kedua rekan satu teamnya yang masih pingsan. Setelah memikirkan ide nyaitu Naruto langsung mengambil obat tidur buatannya dari fuin di tangannya, lalu diapun menyuntikan obat itu pada kedua temannya yang membuat mereka tidak akan bangun selama satu jam, kemudian diapun mengeluarkan kuas dan sebotol tinta dari fuinnya.

setelah itu diapun membuka baju Ivy dan terlihatlah bra berwarna hitam yang menutupi dadanya yang berukuran cup C 'sangat besar untuk ukuran anak 13 tahun' batin nista Naruto, lalu Naruto dengan cepat membuka tali branya dan terlihatlah dada putih Ivy dengan pentil merah muda yang sangat menggoda dan membuat Naruto yang melhatnya jadi melan ludah. Setelah itu diapun mulai menuliskan fuin didadanya sehingga memerlukan waktu sekitar lima menit untuk menyelesaikannya.

Setelah selesai menulis satu fuin yang langsung disamarkan dengan kulitnya, Naruto langsung membuat 5 bunshin yang membantunya, yaitu 1 bunshin bersamanya mengurus Ivy dan sisanya mengeroyok Yui.

Dengan Naruto kini dia dan bunshinnya baru saja selesai memasangkan kembali bajunya kini mulai membuka celananya dan terlihatlah calana dalam Ivy yang berwarna hitam. Setelah membuka celana dalamnya kini terlihatlah vaginanya yang bersih membuat Naruto harus kembali meneguk ludahnya karna sangat ingin menyentuhnya. Selang dua menit kini terlihatlah Naruto dan bunshinnya yang sudah selesai dan menaikan kembali celananya.

sementara itu dengan keempat bunshin Naruto yang sedang menelanjangi Yui kini sudah hampir selesai tinggal menuliskan beberapa huruf lagi, dan saat ini Yui dengan keadaan yang tidak sadarkan diri yang rupanya tidak memakai bra yang menampakan dadanya yang putih walau tidak seputtih Ivy ditambah pentil merah muda yang mulai sedikit mengeras dan celana dalam berwarna pink yang sudah turun sebetis. Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu hasil kreasi Naruto, yaitu fuin peraba, fuin ini tadinya dibuat untuk mengendalikan Hinata yang sering membuat masalah agar dihukum Naruto, tapi untuk mengatasinya dulu sangatlah merepotkan karna mulai dari tempat, waktu, dan strategi semua harus Naruto perhitungkan, tapi semenjak ada fuin ini membuat Naruto lebih mudah mengatasi ulah Hinata, fuin ini terbagi dua yaitu fuin biru yang ada di telapak tangan kanan Naruto dan fuin merah yang ditempelkan ditubuh Hinata, efek dari fuin ini adalah jika Naruto mengalirkan chakra padanya dan menggesek gesekan atau meremas tangannya maka akan memberikan efek yang sama pada fuin merah, tapi tidak berlaku pada hal sebaliknya.

Setelah selesai malakukannya dan memakaikan kembali pakaian mereka kini Naruto sedang duduk dan melihat tangan kanannya yang sudah tidak dibungkus sarung tangan lagi. Disana terlihatlah tato aneh berwarna biru dengan bentuk yang sulit dijelaskan, setelah puas melihatnya diapun menyuruh para bunshinnya untuk berhenti melempari bom asap dan kemudian menghilangkan mereka semua.

 **SKIP 1 JAM KEMUDIAN**

 _kriririririririririririrng_

terdengarlah suara jam berdering dan langsung dimatikan oleh Hayate yang kelihatan cukup kelelahan karna mencari murid muridnya sambil menggunakan tehnik kamuflasenya

 _pooof_

setelah itu tidak jauh dari monumen prasasti ditengah lapangan, tepatnya dari semak semak tiba tiba ada kepulan asap yang berasal dari bunshin Naruto yang sudah hilang, kini terlihatlah Naruto sedang berjalan sambil memopong kedua teman satuteamnya yang sudah mulai sadar setelah dibaringkan oleh Naruto ditanah

"hmmm, apa yang terjadi kenapa pundakku jadi sedikit pegal?" tanya Yui dengan nada orang baru bangun tidur, "hmmmmn" sementara Ivy hanya mengucek ucek matanya sambil bergumam gaje."hm" gumam Naruto sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di tiang dekat kedua temannya terbaring dengan satu tangan memegang bukunya dan tangan lainnya sibuk memainkan kaca matanya sehingga beberapa kali terlihat memantulkan cahaya matahari.

setelah itu mereka berdua pun diam sebentar sambil mengumpulkan semua kesadaranmereka hingga akhirnya mulai bicara lagi

"HEEEEEEH!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan,"A-apa yang terjadi dengan tesnya?" tanya Ivy yang khawatir dengan hasil tesnya"iya bag...Kya" tanya Yui yang juga sudah panik tapi tidak sempat diselesikannya karna dia merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada dadanya, tapi langsung hilang sehingga membuatnya mengabaikan pertanyaan teman dan gurunya yang hanya dijawab"tidak apa apa aku hanya kemasukan serangga, tapi sekarang sudah keluar" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yangtidak gatal.

"kalian berdua tidakusah panik begitu kalian berdua lulus, berterima kasihlah pada Naruto karna dia berhasil merebut bellnya dariku dan menyelamatkan kalian berdua disaat yang bersamaan" kata Hayate sambil tersenyum, lalu menatap Naruto yang masih membaca buku laknatnya

"eeeh, benarkah ? tapi bagaimana?" tanya Yui bertubi tubi, setelah itu Hayate mulai menjelaskan tentang tehnik persembunyian Naruto, strateginya, dan penyelesaian yang dilakukannya. Sehingga membuat Yui berkata"kuso!, jadi daritadi dia hanya menjadikan kita umpan saja"dengan geramnya, sementara Ivy hanya merona sambil membatin'KYAAAA, bukan cuma keren dan tampan, bahkan dia juga kuat dan pintar'.

Setelah hari itu team 13 resmi terbentuk dengan anggota yang terdiri dari Uzumaki Naruto, Himamura Yui, dan Hyuga Ivy dengan jounin pembimbing yang bernama Hayate Gekko, mereka juga berfoto untuk menjadi kenang kenangan suatu saat nanti dengan posisi Hayate dibelakang mereka bertiga dengan gaya sok-coolnya, Naruto disebelah kanan dengan satu tangan mengelus kepala Ivy yang sedang berjongkok dengan tersenyum manis dan pipi merona sementara tangan Naruto yang tersisa sedang memegang buku Icha ichanya dan menutupi setengah wajahnya dari kamera, dan Yui terlihat canggung dengan tangan kana yang melingkari dadanya dan tangan kiri seperti sedang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

hai halo semuanya kembali lagi dengan saya Shirou membawakan fic gaje yang hanya dengan ngebacanya aja bisa bikin kepala meledak karna tulisannya yang luar biasa hancur dan idenya yang acak acakan, Btw trimakasih buat para viewer yang udah ngebaca dan ngasi saranbuat fic gaje ini yang gak bisa disebutin satu persatu disini, karna aya pakakan updake kilat jaki kalauada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan.

Dan bagi para pambaca atau para author senior yang punya saran silahnkan tulis dikolom review


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: Naruto by Mashahi Kishinamoto

Pair: Naruto x Hinata x harem

Genre: fantasy, adventure, sci-fi, romance, echi, action, comedy

Rate: M

Warning: typo, Lemon, DLL

Note: yang tidak suka dengan lemon atau typo disarankan menekan tombol back

 **CHAPTER: 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUTA PERBATASAN 09.43**

"bagaimana,apa posisinya masih aman?" tanya seorang pria memakai rompi hijau dan memiliki katup mata yang membesar

"masih, kelihatannya para target masih belum menyadari posisi kita" kataseorang anak perempuan yang sedang menggunakan Byakugannya setengah berbisik

"yosh, kalau begitu...SERAAAANG" kata seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dan langsung maju menyerang kearah sekumpulan bandit yang tadi diawasi mereka

"HOI YUI BERHENTI!" kata sang jonin

"hm gegabah" kata seorang anak berambut pirang dan memakai kacamata, sambil membaca buku bersampul kuning

"HAAAAAH"

 _trink_

 _trink_

 _buagh_

 _buagh_

 _trink_

 _duuk_

stelah Yui berteriakdan maju menyerang sekelompok bandit yang sedang beristirahat dengan membabibuta, terdengarlah suara besi yang bergesekan dan suara tinju menghantam kulit. Disaat itu terlihatlah seorang anak peremuan berambut hitam bermata coklat memakai kaos berwarna biru berlengan pendek dengan celana hitam ketat, perban yang membalut kaki kanan sampai paha dan dipaha kirinya terikat hitai ate Konoha sedang menghajar kawanan bandit secara membabibuta dengan ketiga bunshinnya. Tapi sepertinya dia kurang memperhatikan sekitarnya, karna 5menit setelah dia menyerang tiba tiba saja ada sebuah bola api yang menuju kearahya dan ketiga bunshinnya yang diciptakan oleh si ketua bandit yang teryata adalah seorag shinobi. Semakin lama bola api itu semakin mendekat hingga dia bisa merasakan hawa panasnya. Tapi sepertinya sudah sangat terlambat karna bola api itu sudah terlalu dekat sehingga dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi

"YUUUUUI!"

"YUU CHAAN!"

teriak seorang jounin dan genin secara bersamaan, tapi

 _kriiiiit_

 _swung_

 _ngiiiiiiiiiiing_

tiba tiba saja beberapa detik sebelum bola api itu mengnai Yui Naruto langsung melemparkan benang kawat sehingga menjerat kakinya, setelah itu Narutopun lagsugsug menarik benangnya sehingga membuat Yui jatuh terseret ditanah"kyaaaaaaaa" sementara bola api itu jadi meleset _BLAAAAAR_ dan menciptaka ledaka dengan diameter tujuh meter dari lokasi kejadian.

"haah, Yu chan shukurlah kau selamat" kata Ivy setelah melihat rekannya berhasil dipacing kedaratan

"haaah, dasar! bukankah sensei selalu bilang agar kita tidak gegabah dobe?" kata Naruto sambil menggulung semua kawat benangnya. Saat ini Naruto sedang memakai jaket berhoodie hijau tua yag menutupi sebagian wajahnya ditambah dengan bulu bulu berwarna hijau mda menghiasi daerah pinggirannya, kaos berlengan pendek berwara hijau muda yang warnanya sudah agak pudar, memakai celana hijau bermotif loreng(mirip celana tentara), hitai ate diikatkan di lengan kanannya, juga pedang lamanya kini telah ditutupi oleh sarung pedang berwarna biru dengan dihiasi ukiran yang indah(bayangin aja sarung pedangnya assassin dari fate stay night) yang dibagia ujung peganganya tergantung dua buah bell yang dulu pernah direbut Naruto dari Hayate yang dipasang di pinggang sebelah kiri, dan jangan lupa kacamata yang selalu menemani hari harinya.

"hoooi, teme kenapa kau mearik kakiku tiba tiba?" bukannya berterimakasih Yui malah marah marah pada Naruto

"lalu, apa tadi aku harus membiarkanmu terpanggag oleh bola api itu dobe?" tanya Naruto sabil menujuk tempat yang sudah gosong terkena bola api tadi

"iya Yu chan, seharusya kau berterimakasih pada Naruto kun" tambah Ivy semakin memojokan teman satu teamnya dan membela Naruto

"ya, Yui apa yang dikatakan Naruto memag benar, kau janga gegabah saat sedang berhadapan dengan musuh musuhmu selemah atau sekuat apapu mereka"sambung Hayate semaki memojoka Yui

"AAAAKH, baiklah baiklah aku kalah, kali ini kau menang teme!"jawab Yui yang mulai sewot karna semua anggota teamya lebih membela Naruto

belum lama Yui menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba tiba saja ada satu lagi bola api yang sedang melucur kearah mereka, dan Naruto yang meydari ini tidak tinggal diam dan langsug merapal segel

" _suiton: suijiheki_ "

 _shhhhhhhhhhh_

lalu setelah itu munculah tembok air yang melidungi mereka semua sehingga menyebabkan kabut yang cukup tebal, Naruto yang sudah sangat terbiasa bertarung didalam asap langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menyerang ketua bandit yang masih terdiam di posisiya.

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _craasssh_

Begitu sampai dibelakang targetya, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menebas kepalanya hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya dan setelah itu Naruto langsung mengambil gulungan fuinya da memasukan kepala orang itu untuk ditukarkan setelah dekat dengan desa nanti.

Setelah kabut yang menutupi arena pertarungan menghilang lalu terlihatlah Naruto sedang berjalan dengan santainya kearah teamnya yang sedang berkumpul, sementara semua teman satu teamnya Naruto yang melihat adegan yang tidak asing lagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya minus Ivy yang malah berdecak kagum dengan hasil kerja Naruto

"haaaah, seperti biasa kau terlalu sadis teme" kata Yui

"ya, mau bagaimana lagi dobe mana mungkin aku akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendapat uang jajan tambahan"

"ya ampun Naruto, apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu hanya uang?,bahkan karna itu kau langsung membunuh setiap orang yang memiliki harga kepala tanpa menunggu mereka bicara" protes Hayate panjang lebar pada muridnya yang mata duitan satu ini

"haduuuh sensei ini seperti tidak tahu saja kalau kita hidup perlu uang"

"ne, Naruto kun ?" panggil Ivy mulai masuk dalam pembicaraan

"ada apa Ivy?" sahut Naruto sambil melirik wajah Ivy

"apa kau punya saran untuk latihanku, karna setelah hampir dua tahun team kita resmi terbentuk aku selalu berperan sebagai pengintai, dan hanya maju kalau menghadapi musuh yang hanya bisa menggunakan senjata saja" tanya Ivy pada Naruto dengan wajah memelas yang membuat Naruto jadi sangat gemas melihat wajah yang menurutnya imut itu sehinggan Naruto mengepalkan pelan tangan kanannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan"KYAA!" sehingga membuat Ivy sedikit tersentak saattada yang menyentuh dadanya dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya disana dengan wajah sedikit memerah

"Ivy, apa ada hal aneh lagi yang sedang kau rasakan?" tanya Yui dengan nada hawatir

"ya aku tidak tahu kenapa selama dua tahun belakangan ini tiba tiba saja kita berdua selalu meresakan sensasi aneh"sambung Ivy yang masih memegangi dadanya

"ya, aku juga begitu rasanya selalu seperti ada yang meremas dadaku atau menggosok bagian bawahku" kata Yui dengan nada mengeluh

"Naruto kun apa kau tahu sesuatu tantang hal ini?" tanya Ivy pada aruto dengan nada memelas

dan hanya dijwab Naruto dengan"tidak, tapi aku sarankan agar sebaikya kau memeriksakan tubuhmu ke dokter"

"haaah, Ivy tidak ada gunanya kau menayakannya pada teme, aku sudah beberapa kali memeriksakan diri ke dokter, tapi mereka bilag tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhku" dengus Yui dengan nada agak kesal "UGhhhhh" tiba tiba saja wajah Ivy lagsung memerah sambil mencoba menahan untuk tidak mendesah karna merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggosok bagian bawahnya sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, sementara Naruto yang melihatya hanya memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong jaket sambil meggosok gosokan tangan kanannya secara perlahan.

"Yu chan ada apa?" tanya Ivy

"ughhh, baru saja dibicaraka sekarang aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggosok bagian bawahku" jawab Yui dengan wajah yang sangat memerah

 **SKIP**

 **GERBANG KONOHA 11.58**

Setelah hampir setengah jam Yui merasaka sesuatu yang aneh pada bagian bawahnya kini dia sudah baikan, tapi karna gejala itu terjadi didaerah sensitifnya sehingga membuatnya lemas dan dibopong oleh Yui, dan Naruto juga sudah menukarkan kepala bandit tadi saat diperjalanan.

Sekarang mereka sedang menuju kedepan gerbang Konoha dan sudah melihat kedua pejaganya yang saat ini sedang sibuk menggosip. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka berempat pun akhirya masuk kegerbang Konoha dan mendapat sapaan dari kedua penjaganya

"hai, Hayate bagaimana dengan misi kalian?"tanya Kotetsu

"hm, seperti yang kaulihat, kami berhasil tapi sayangnya salah satu anak didikku sedang dalam keadan tidak sehat jadi kami harus segera pergi kerumah sakit dan kegedung Hokage untuk melaporkan misi ini" kata Hayate dengan nada biasanya

"yo!" setelah mereka berdua mengobrol kini terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang meyapa kedua penjaga gerbang itu denga mengangkat satu tangan dan tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku kesayangannya

'anjir dah nibocah makin hari makin mirip aja sama Kakashi' batin Izumo

'wuanjrit, nibocah puya kelainan apasih jadi ngeselin gini, Kakashi aja gak separah ini' bati Kotetsu

"HACHIIIIM!"dan lagi lagi Kakahi yag sedang membaca buku yang sama dengan milik Naruto bersin dengan sagat tidak elitya'hm, mungkin ada seorag waita catik yag sedang membicarakanku' kata batin nistanya

"yasudah kami pergi dulu" kata Hayate, lalu setelah itu merekapun kembali berjalan kearah yang berbeda, yaitu Hayate untuk melaporkan misiya pada hokage, Yui da Ivy yang pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan diri, dan Naruto pergi ke hutan kematian untuk melakukan latihan kerasnya.

 **SKIP HUTAN KEMATIAN**

Kini terlihatlah sang chi bunshin Naruto sedang berlatih menggunakan pedang bersama 100 kage bunshi buatanya. Setelah kedatanganya kini Naruto yang asli membuat 200 kage bunshin lalu menyuruh mereka semua untuk berlatih sementara Naruto yang asli sedang bermeditasi dengan beberapa bunshinnya.

Selama kurang dari satu tahun ini Naruto sudah semakin kuat, dia bahkan sudah memasteri iryuu nin sehingga dia juga sudah bisa menggunakan tenaga super seperti yag digunakan oleh Tsunate, juga dia sudah mulai ahli mengotrol elemen petirnya sehingga dia bisa menggunakan jurus raiton no yoroi, Naruto juga menguasai kenjutsu dengan sangat baik karna selalu belajar dari gurunya bahkan tehnik kamuflase dari gurunya punsudah dikuasainya, tapi yang paling dibanggakan oleh Naruto adalah racunnya, tepatnya racun yang berasal dari formula barunya, juga sekarang Brood mother sudah bisa bicara dengan bahasa manusia setelah memakan banyak mayat manusia yang sengaja dibawakan Naruto, ditambah Naruto juga punya hewan kuchiose baru yaitu seekor kumbang dengan satu tanduk menjulang keatas memiliki cangkang berwarna merah darah dengan desain mirip zirah dengan corak emas disekitarnya dan dua kaki depan berbentuk seperti sabit yang dia beri nama NYX (susah ngebayanginnya? cari aja di Google Nyx assassin).

 **FLASHBACK SEKITAR SATU SETENGAH TAHUN YANG LALU**

 **HUTAN KEMATIAN 13.50**

Kini terlihatlah seorang anak bersurai pirang, dengan kaos merah berlengan pendek, celana putih sepaha, sarung tangan hitam ditangan kanan, hitai ate Konoha di ikatkan di lengan kanan, jaket berhoodie hitam yang diikatkan dipinggangnya dan kacamata yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ya dialah Uzumaki Naruto saat ini dia sedang berkeliling disekitar hutan kematian, saat ini di Konoha sedang musim panas, saat ini dia sedang tidak latihan dan hanya menyuruh para bunshinnya untuk menggantikannya. Hari ini dia juga tidak ikut menjalankan misi bersama kelompoknya sehingga hanya mengirim chibunshinnya saja, dan semua itu dia lakukan karna satu alasan yaitu"malas", ya dia terlalu malas dan bosan untuk melakukan latihan yang sama. Bahkan kemalasannya saat ini sangat kentara terlihat di wajahnya.

Tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang'ralat' maksudnya saat dia melihat kesebuah lubang didalam batang pohon yang sudah membusuk dan membuatnya menyeringai, Yaitu dia melihat sebutir telur kumbang tanduk. Setelah mengambil telurnya Naruto yang sudah kembali bersemangat kini langsung shushin ke gua bekas sarang Broodmother dulu, kemudian dia meletakan telur itu dalam sebuah kotak kaca yang dia keluarkan dari fuinnya, dan yang terakhir dia membuat satu chibunshin lagi untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat dia sedang membesarkan Broodmother. Sementara Naruto langsung langsung shushin ke apartemennya untuk bersantai sambil mendinginkan tubuhnya dengan Hyoton yang sudah dikuasainya.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Setelah dua bulan chi bunshin Naruto yang ditugasinya untuk menjaga kumbang tanduknya sudah menghilang dan membuatnya tubuhnya lemas selama beberapa jam. Setelah tubuhnya kembali fit diapun langsung mengecek kebenaran ingatan chi bunshinnya. Dan bukan hanya benar tapi juga diluar perkiraan kini dihutan kematian dia melihat kalau kumbang kuchiosenya yang sudah memiliki tinggi 4m dan panjang 5m sedang memangsa sepuluh orang genin yang sedang termakan genjutsunya, tapi yang membuatnya lebih kaget lagi adalah setelah selesai memangsa kesepuluh genin tadi NYX jadi bisa bicara" **a..da a..pa..a yah kemari?** " meskipun agak terbata bata. Melihat kalau tidak mungkin membiarkannya terus tinggal di Konoha dengan keadaan yang sudah seperti ini sehingga diputuskanlah agar dia tinggal bersama Broodmother di gurun kematian. Setelah sampai disarang Broodmother dengan kuchiose balik Narutopun langsung disambut oleh semua laba laba yang ada disana dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh kini Naruto sampai di singgasana Broodmother yang tampak tidak berubah semenjak Naruto terakhir bertemu dengannya dengan dua laba laba penjaga yang besarnya hanya seperempat dari ukuran Broodmother dikanan dan kirinya.

" **Ayahanda, ada angin apa sampai ayahanda mendatangi kediaman kami?** " tanya Broodmother setelah menyambut Naruto dengan nada berat yang sedikit feminim

"Brood, aku kesini untuk memberi tahu kalian karna mulai hari ini kalian kedatangan anggota keluarga baru" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung memanggil Nyx

 _"Kuchiose no jutsu"_

 _poof_

lalu setelah itu datanglah Nyx sehingga membuat semua laba laba yang ada disana terkejut bahkan Broodmother juga sedikit terkejut

" **A...yaha..nda di..mana ki..ta?** " tanya Nyx dengan terbata bata

"Nyx mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal bersama dengannya" tunjuk Naruto pada Brood"nah Brood perkenalkan ini Nyx dan Nyx perkenalkan ini Brood" lanjutnya sambil mengenalkan mereka berdua

" **h..hai sa..lam ke..kenal** " kata Nyx malah semakin gugup

" **ha..hai** " dan entah kenapa Brood juga jadi ikut ikutan gugup

"haaaah, sudahlah jangan gugup begitu, mulai sekarang kalian berdua adalah saudara, dan Brood sebagai kakaknya aku ingin kau mengajarinya tentang segala hal yang kalian ketahui" kata Naruto yang melihat tingkah malu malu kucing dari kedua kuchiose yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai ayah tersebut

" **Ha'i** " kata Brood dengan nada yang sedikit tegas dan juga lembut sambilmembungkuk pada Naruto

dan semenjak saat itu Naruto sudah mempunyai dua kuchiose, tapi 3 bulan semenjak hari itu saat dia datang mengunjungi sarang Brood untuk melihat apa ada barang peninggalan dari shinobi yang jadi mangsa oleh Brood dan para anak anaknya dan tak lupa Nyx juga. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia melihat bahwa disuatu lorong telah berkumpul sekelompok laba laba sebesar kepalan tangan yang memiliki bentuk yang sangat aneh, yaitu dua kaki depan seperti sabit, perut yang bagian atasnya terlihat sepert cangkang kumbang berbagai bentuk dan warna yang bercahaya dalam gelap, juga dua kaki depan didekat mulutnya kini seperti tanduk kumbang banteng. Ternyata semua itu disebabkan oleh perkawinan silang dari kedua hewan kuchiosenya yang ternyata juga telah saling jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama sehingga kedua kakak beradik berbeda jenis dan gender tersebut melakukan ini itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah saat ditanya keduanya hanya menjawab dengan gugup sambil malu malu kucing yang ternyata berhasil membuat Naruto pusing tujuh keliling

 **FLASH BACK END**

 **KONOHA 18.45**

lelah berlatih dengan ratusan bunshinnya kini Naruto sedang berada diapartemennya sambil bersantai diatas ranjang kecilnya dan sepertinya dia sudah bersiap untk melepaskan semua bunshinnya sampai

 _tok_

 _tok_

 _tok_

ada yang mengetok pintu apartemen Naruto. Tidak tahu siapa yang datang Naruto lalu membukanya dan ternyata yang ada dibalik pintu itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hinatayang sudah lebih tinggi karna sudah berusia sembilan tahun

"Hinata? ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Naruto setelah menyeret Hinata masuk dan langsung mengunci pintu juga tidak lupa mengaktifkan kekkai fuin yang sudah dipasang di sudut sudut rumahnya

"Naruto kun kenapa ka..hmmm"tapi perkataan Hinata berhenti saa tNaruto langsung memasukan kedua jarinya yang sudah dibasahi saliva kedalam mulut mungil Hinata tanpa lupa memaju mundurkannya sehingga membuat Hinata langsung menjilatinya dengan rakus

 _bruuk_

"hmmmm, em ngefmmmmn" tapi tubuh Hinata langsung jatuh lemas begitu Naruto memojokkannya kedinding.

"hm,phua hah hah haah" tidak lama kemudian Naruto langsung menarik kedua jarinya karna Hinata yang menghisapnya dengan sangat rakus sehingga cairan saliva dijari Naruto sudah kering dan langsung membuat Hinata menarik nafas dalam dalam dengan wajah yang memerah

 **cup**

"hah hah hah, goshujin sama ak...mmmfmhmm" belum sempat Hinata bicara setelah selesai menarik nafas, kini giliran Naruto yang melahap bibir Hinata dengan rakusnya.

saat ini terlihatah posisi Hinata yang sedang ada dipojokan dengan tubuh Naruto yang lebih besar darinya terlihat sedang menindihnya dengan tangan kanan Naruto yang memegangi kedua tangan Hinata diatas kepalanya dan tak lupa tangan kiri Naruto mulai membuka kancing jaket Hinata dan mulai meremas kedua dadanya yang terbilang lumayan besar untuk anak seusianya dengan sedikit keras

"hmmm,ngefmmfm mnhmmmgnfmme" sementara Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti ini cuma bisa kaget dan terus mendesah

"hmmgfmmmfngemmh" **cup** "HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH" setelah melepaskan ciumannya untuk membiarkn Hinyta menarik nafas kini tangan kiri Naruto mulai merayap ke bagian dalam celana Hinata "hah hah hah hah,KYAA...Emmm ngeefmmmfmmmg mnggeenff" sehingga membuat Hinata sedikit berteriak tapi tidak jadi karna Naruto langsung membekap mulut Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, setelah itu diapun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata dan berbisik

"haaah, Hinata bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar suaramu?, apa kau ingin menyebabkan masalah pada tuanmu ini? haaaaah" bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata dengan nada yang sangat menggoda

"hmfff, emmmmgfh ummgnugmmmmf" sehingga membuat Hinata semakin terangsang tapi dia hanya bisa bergumam saja karna tangan Naruto yang masih membekap mulutnya

"puah hah hah hah hah" setelah beberapa saat Narutopun langsung melepaskan tangan kirinyanya yang membekap mulut Hinata dan juga juga tangan kanannya yang memegangi tangan Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata langsung jatuh kepelukan Naruto dan menarik nafas

"hah hah, maafkan Hinata goushujin sama, tapi Hinata kaget saat tiba tiba goushujin sama melakukannya" kata Hinata dengan mata yang sayu sambil menatap wajah Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto yang melihatnya jadi tidak bisa lagi menaha nafsunya

"ngefffm mmmmm nghemmmfmgenmmm!" tiba tiba saja Hinata kembali dikejutkan karna Naruto kembali melumat bibrnya dengan rakus ditambah tangan kanan Naruto yang memegang dan meremas dada Hinata dan tangan kirinya yang menggsok vagina Hinata yang tadinya perlahan kini semakin kencang dan membuat Hinata semakin menggila

"ngemmf nmnmgeeemmmngfmanenmmnmm, mhmhngemmmnhghnmmmem" Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu kini menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan, dan Naruto melakukan kegiatan ini tanpa henti selama beberapa saat

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Konoha 19.27**

setelah memuaskan nafsunya kini terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang tidur(baca: pingsan) setelah mengantarkan Hinata pulang dengan menyamar menjadi anbu dan melepaskan semua bunshinnya.

Sementara itu dikediaman Hokage terlihatlah seorang wanita bersurai merah yang tidak lain adalah Kushina ibu kandung Naruto dan Natsuki sedang memasuki sebuah kamar dilantai dua yang tidak lain adalah bekas kamar Naruto

"hm,kamar siapa iniya? ttebayo kenapa aku belum pernah masuk kesini?" tanyanya terheran heran karna dia baru sadar kalau dilantai dua ada dua kamar tidur

"hm, berantakannya. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihak kamar ini sebelumnya" katanya setelah melihat temtat yang begitu berantakanini, tapi tiba tiba

 _tranng_

terdengar suara kaca pecah dan rupanya suara itu berasal dari sebuah bingkai foto yang telah dijatuhkannya, melihat hal ini Kushinalangsung memberekan pecahan kaca yang berserakan dilantai, tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia melihat foto yang didalamya terlihat dia, suaminya dan Natsuki yang masih berusia 2 tahun berfoto sambilberdekatan dengan senyuman terpampang diwajah mereka, sementara Naruto terlihat berada dibelakang mereka bertiga sambil berdiri sambil menutupi kedua mata dengan tangannya. Sehingga membuat Kushina kembali mengingat putranya yang sudah dia lupakan

"hiks hiks Naruto maafkan ibumu nak" katanya sambil terisak setelah mengingat semua hal tentang puranya itu, saat beberapa kali para warga menghajarnya dan dia mengadukannya pada mereka tapi tidak dipedulikannya, saat anaknya masuk rumah sakit karna hampir terbunuh oleh para warga tapi mereka tidakpernahmenjenguknya, saat mereka mengabaikan setiap permintaan dan pertanyaannya setiap hari,disaat mereka sedang duduk di mejamakan dengan suasana yang hangat sementara dia hanya bisa memandangi mereka dari tempatnya.

"hiks hiks NARUTOOO!, hiks hiks" setelah itu diapun menangis sejadi jadinya sehingga membuat Natsuki yang mendengarnya langsung menaiki tangga untk melihat keadaan ibunya

"kaa-san, ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah naik dan melihat keadaan Kushina

"hiks, Natsuki hiks, bagaimana keadaan hiks akakmu di akademi? hiks" kata Kushina sambil mencoba menghentikan tangisannya dan mengusap kasar air matanya.

Malehat keadaan sang ibu membuat Natsuki jadi ragu untuk menjawab kebenarannya tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbohong pada kedua orangtuanya. Sehingga diapun memutuskan untuk menjawab"kaa-san, masih belum tau,kalauNa-Naruto nii sudah diangkat menjadi genin hampir dua tahun yang lalu" dengan jujur

mendengar jawaban sang anak hati Kushina kembali hancur, pasalnya dia masih ingat saat mendengar bahwa Naruto diangkat menjadi genin diusiannya yang masih sangat muda, bahkan diapun hanya diam saja waktu mendengar para ibu ibu menggosipkan anaknya yang menurut mereka telah melakukan kecurangan karna diangkat menjadi genin sebelum lulus dari akademi. Dan yang paling membuat hatinya sakit adalah saat anaknya diusir dari rumah oleh suaminya tapi dia hanya diam saja sambil melihat dari jauh

 **FLASHBACK**

"KELUAR KAU DARI SINI!"kata Minato sambil berteriak menunjuk wajah Naruto

"jadi, ada apa ini Minato sama" tanya Naruto dengan nada santai dan tatapan bosan

"JANGAN PURAPURA TIDAK TAHU KAU!,KAU SUDAH SERING MEMBAHAYAKAN NYAWA BANYAK SHINOBI!" kataMinato sambil kembali berteriak

'jadi begitu ya?, sekarang sudah waktunya untuk melanjutkan pertunjukan ke bagian berikutnya' batin Naruto masih dengan wajah bosan, lalu tiba tiba dia tersenyum dan mulai tertawa"ha,haha, haha, HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA,HAHAHAHA HAHA HAHA HAHAHAHA" dengan nada girang dan wajah psikopat sambil melakukan posisi meletakan kedua tangannya diwajahnya seperti ingin mencabik cabik wajahnya sendiri, sehinggamembuat Minato yangmelihatnyamerasa kesal

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN?"

"HA HAHA HA, HAaaa bukan apa apa,hanya saja aku merasa senang, dengan ini aku akan bisa selalu bersama Itachi nii dan bebas dari semua kebodohan ini" sambung Naruto menampilkan senyum merendahkan setelah tertawa

 _plaak_

 _poof_

 _duuaaaar_

setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto Minato langsung menampar Naruto, tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat Naruto berubah menjadi batang kayu dengan selembar kertas peledak yang menempel dan meledak sehingga menghancurkan lantai 1 kediaman Hokage sehingga membuat Minato langsung melakukan hiraishin tapi justru hal itu membuat Kushina dan Natsuki harus dilarikan kerumah sakit karna luka bakar serius yang diakibatkan oleh ledakan kertas peledak. Semenjak hari itu Minato dan Kushina jadi mulai membenci Naruto dan melupakan kalau Narutopernah menjadi anak mereka, sementara Natsuki menjadi semakin sedih melihat hal ini, dia tadinya ingin membela kakaknya tapi diurungkan niatnya karna melihat kemarahan sang ayah

 **FLASHBACK END**

'hiks, Naruto semogakau masih mau memaafkan kami' batin Kushina yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata

"tadaima!" tiba tiba saja Minato pulang dan mengucapsalam,tapi karna tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya diapun langsung naik ke lantai dua untukmengecek keadaan rumah sekalian mencari istri dan anaknya, dan ternyata kedua orang itu kini sedang berada disebuah kamar tua bekas putranya.

"Kushina, Natsuki ada apa dngan kalian berdua?" tanya Minato keheranan melihat kedua ibu dan anak ini sedang memandang keluar jendela sambil duduk di kasur yang sudah berdebu

"tidak ada apa apa" jawab mereka bersamaan dan langsung meninggalkan Minato dikamar itu. Tapi saat Minato ingin berbalik dan menyusul istrinya, tanpa sengaja dia melihat foto yang tadi dilihat Kushina dan membuat Minato juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kushina

'maafkan ayah Naruto' batin Minato dengan nada yang penuh makna

 **TIME SKIP**

 **KONOHA 09.32**

di training ground 7 kini terlihatlah anggota team Naruto sedang berkumpul

"AAAKHHH" teriak Yui yang sedang menunggu Naruto

"sensei, kalau ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami lakukan saja sekarang!. Aku sudah sangat bosan menunggu si teme"teriak Yui yang rupanya sedang menunggu Naruto

"fufufufuf" sementara Ivyyang mendengarnya hanya tertawa halus sambil menutupimulut dengan satu tangan dan mata berbentuk smile eye

"yo!" tiba tiba saja Naruto sudah duduk disebelah Yui tanpa diadari oleh mereka semua sebelumnya, sehinggaYui langsung terkejut

"KYAAAAA!"

"eh, Naruto kun kau sudah datang ya?" tanya Ivy sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Naruto

"ya, begitulah jadi ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan sampai harus membuatku jauh jauh datang kesini?" tanya Naruto tanpa memalingkan wajah dari buku laknatnya, saat ini Naruto memakai kaos hitam ketat yang menunjukan lekukan tubuh bidangnya, jaket hitam yang diikatkan dipinggang, celan hitam selutut, sepatu ninja berwarna hitam dan hitai ate yang dikalungkan dilehernya, dan jangan lupa kaca mata yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Hari ini diaberpakaian seperti ini karna saat ini sudah mulai masuk musim panas di Konoha

"hoaaam, akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto"kata Hayate yang jiwanya baru kembali dari alam kematian karna terlalu lama menunggu Naruto mencoba mengabaikan perkataan Naruto barusan dan langsung memberikan mereka bertiga selembar kertas dan menyuruh mereka membacanya

"jadi apa kalian akan ikut?" tanyanya setelah melihat ketiga muridnya

"yeea!, tentu saja aku ikut" teriak Yui dengan semangatnya

"hm,ujian chunin di desa Suna, kalau begitu aku ikut sajalah karna kelihatannya aku butuh liburan ini" kata Naruto yang tidak menganggapnya serius

"haah, kau sendiri bagaimana Ivy?"tanya Hayate pada salah satu muridnyasetelah menghela nafas melihat murid paling mata duitannya itu

"hm, kalau Naruto kun ikut maka aku juga" dan sialnya Hayate karna menanyai muridnya yang satu lagi yang sudah sejak lama jadi fansgirlnya Naruto sehingga dia hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi

"hm, yasudah nanti kalian isi formulirnya, lalu setelah itu serahkan padaku besok" dan setelah itupun mereka semua berpisah

 **.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

nyahahahaha jumpalagi dengan saya alter emiya shirou, maaf kalau chap ini kependekan soalnya saya nulisnya sambil nyuri nyuri waktu. Dan untuk para pembaca ane cuma mau promoin fic ane satunya lagi namanya (BLANK) kalau kalian udah baca fic ane yang ini tolong di review juga ya. Dan sebagai tambahan mungkin bagi yang nungguin kelanjutan dua cerita ini harus menunggu sedikit lama apa lagi di fic (BLANK) karna mekanismenya yang memaksa otak ane buat berfikir. Akhir kata saya Alter Emiya Shirou undur diri sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya :)


	4. Chapter 4 RISE

disclaimer: Naruto by Mashahi Kishinamoto

Pair: Naruto x Hinata x harem

Genre: fantasy, adventure, sci-fi, romance, echi, action, comedy

Rate: M

Warning: typo, Lemon, DLL

Note: yang tidak suka dengan lemon atau typo disarankan menekan tombol back

 **CHAPTER: 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUNAGAKURE 11.28**

kini disebuah ruangan terlihatlah beberapa shinobi muda sedang mengerjakan lembaran soal sambil terus melirik kearah pengawas, dan jika dilihat dari wajah mereka maka akan terlihatlah kalau sebagian besar dari mereka sedang frustasi

"aaaakh!" termasuk anak perempuan yang satu ini

"aduuuuh, bagaimana cara menjawab soal nomor satu ini?" yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Himamura Yui genin seangkatan sekaligus rekan satu teamnya Naruto yang kelihatan dari wajah pucatnya yang seperti orang setengah hidup setengah mati yang sedang bergumam dan setengah berbisik

"kalau begitu, aku lewatkan saja!. Eto soal nomor 2 lewatkan, nomor 3 aku tidak tahu, nomor 4 tahaha aku tidak pernah dengar" dan kelihatannya dia benar benar dalam keadaan terdesak

sementara itu Ivy sedang mencari jawaban dengan byakugannya dan Naruto mengerjakannya tanpa hambatan sambil sesekali melihat kearah pengawas agar tidak dicurigai

'hm, kalau mereka pikir bisa menurunkan semangatku hanya dengan memberikan lembaran soal macam ini mereka salah besar, semua yang ada dalam pertanyaan ini sudah terlalu sering aku peraktekan' batin Naruto yang merasa di remehkan, tidak lama setelah itu Naruto sudah menyelesaikan semua pertanyaan dan membalik kertas jawabannya agar tidak ada yang menyontek, tapi karna dia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil diapun diam diam melihat keadaan dua rekannya.

Saat dia melihat kearah depan sedikit ke kanan dari posisinya dia dapat melihat Ivy yang mengerjakan soalnya dengan khitmat, tapi setelah melirik kearah Yui yang kelihatannya cukup setres dia jadi merasa sedikit khawatir dengan kedudukan teamnya

'haaaah, sebodoh apa sebenarnya kau dobe? masa maksud dari soal ini saja kau tidak tahu' batin Naruto yang merasa kalau rekannya yang satu ini sudah tidak ada harapan

'kalau begitu!'

 _"kuchiose no jutsu"_

 _pof_

setelah itu Narutopun langsung melakukan kuchiose dan memanggil seekor laba laba hitam sebesar kepalan tangan dan mengikatkan kertas kosong yang sudah diisi oleh jawaban soal padanya lalu menyuruhnya untuk mengirimkannya pada Yui, dan semua ini dia lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan pengawas.

 _plak_

Sementara itu dengan Yui yang mulai menggaruk garukan kepalanya tiba tiba saja terkejut karna ada sesuatu yang jatuh keatas kepalanya. Setelah memastikannya kini diapun tahu kalau yang tadi jatuh diatas kepalanya adalah selembar kertas yang digulung, tanpa menunggu lama diapun langsung membuka gulungan kertas tersebut sehingga membuatnya sangat terkejut karna kertas itu berisikan jawaban dari soal soalnya. Tidak ambil pusing siapa yang memberikannya diapun langsung menuliskan jawabannya di kertas soal miliknya

'siapapun yang memberikan jawaban ini aku sangat berterimakasih padamu!'

 **TIMESKIP 30MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Kini terlihatlah berbagai ekspresi yang muncul di wajah para peserta, diantaranya ada yang bingung, frustasi, pasrah, juga lega tapi tidak satupun diantara para peserta yang melaukan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Yaitu saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di kursinya dengan santai sambil menaikan kedua kakinya diatas meja dan terus menggali emas dari hidungnya. Melihat kelakuan Naruto tiba tiba saja alis pengawas ujian yang tidak lain adalah Baki berkedut karna merasa kesal.

"ehm, baiklah kalau begitu silahkan kumpulkan sumua lembaran soal kalian dimeja" kata Baki yang membuat semua genin termasuk Naruto mengumpulkan kertasnya di meja pengawas

"nah baiklah kalau begitu aku akan melihat kertas kalian dulu" setelah itu Bakipun langsung mengecek kertas soal dari para genin

"nomor 03, 45, 34, 11, 78, (dan seterusnya) kalian semua gagal karna jawaban kalian tdak memenuhi sharat dan sekarang keluar dari ruangan!" kata Baki setelah melihat lembar jawabannya

setelah itu keluarlah semua peserta yang nomornya disebutkan oleh Baki hingga hanya menyisakan 90 peserta atau 30 team termasuk team Naruto

 _krieeet_

tak lama setelah keluarnya para peserta masuklah seorang wanita berseragam jouin dan memiliki ciri ciri yang mencolok berupa rambut yang memiliki dua warna yaitu hijau dan oranye

"kalian semua temui aku di depan gerbang masuk gurun kematian 1 jam dari sekarang!" katanya sambil berdiri di depan kelas disebelah Baki

setelah itu semua pesertapun langsung berjalan dengan santai ke tempat yang sudah diberitahukan karna memang lokasinya yang tidak terlalu jauh, dan saat di perjalanan banyak team yang berjalan sambil mengobrol dan termasuk team Naruto

"hei kalian semua dengar!, tadi saat ujian ada orang baik hati yang memberikan jawaban semua soal padaku" kata Yui dengan riang

"hm, dasar dobe yang memberikan kertas jawaban itu aku tau, karna kalau kau sampai tidak bisa menjawab semua soal maka kedudukan team kita yang akan terancam" kata Naruto yang berjalan sambil membaca buku laknat kesayangannya. Saat ini Naruto memakai kaos hitam ketat yang menunjukan seluruh lekukan, otot, dan fuin pemberat yang disamarkannya menjadi tato mawar yang menjalari hampir seluruh tubuhnya sehingga membuat dia terlihat gagah, celana hitam panjang dengan garis putih di bagian pinggirnya, sepatu ninja berwarna hitam, pedang kesayangannya yang di gantung dipinggang, jaket hitam dengan bulu putih di bagian pinggirannya yang diikatkan ke pinggang, hitai ate yang dikalungkan ke leher, sarung tangan hitam yang menutupi tangan kanannya, juga kaca mata berlensa kotak yang selalu menemani setiap hari harinya dan kali ini ditemani dengan topi lebar yang menutupi kepalanya berwarna hitam

"eeeh, jadi yang memberikan kertas itu tadi kau teme!" kata Yui dengan nada kaget

"fufufufuf, Yu chan lihat bahkan padamu saja Naruto kun bisa perhatian" kata Ivy sambil tersenyum misterius

"huh, dia hanya perhatian pada kedudukannya sendiri bukan padaku"

dan setelah itu terjadilah pertengkaran kecil yang selalu terjadi di team 13 yaitu Naruto sebagai pihak yang membulli, Yui sebagai pihak yang di bulli, dan Ivy yang katanya sebagai penengah tapi diam diam ikut membulli Ivy dan mendukung Naruto.

 **TIME SKIP 2 JAM KEMUDIAN**

 **GURUN KEMATIAN**

Kini disebuah padang pasir nan luas terlihatlah 3 orang anak manusia yang sedang berjalan kearah barat mencari kitab suci 'ralat' maksudnya mencari gulungan dari genin lain agar mereka semua bisa lulus

"Ivy, apa kau melihat ada orang di sekitar sini?"kata Naruto sambil berjalan

"tidak, sejauh ini aku masih belum menemukan siapapun" kata Ivy sambil mengecek dangan byakugannya

"haduuuh, ujian kali ini benar benar merepotkan masa kita harus mengambil 2 gulungan dari genin lain agar kita semua diluluskan" kata Ivy yang sedang complain dengan sistem ujian chunin kali ini. Memang sistem dalam ujian chunin kali ini agak sedkit berbeda yaitu dalam satu kelompok genin yang beranggotakan 3 orang mereka akan diberikan modal 1 gulungan dan jika mereka bertiga ingin maju ke babak selanjutnya maka mereka bertiga harus mencari dua gulungan lainnya. Singkat cerita setiap genin yang ingin lulus harus memiliki gulungan miliknya sendiri, lalu pergi kearah menara yang ada di tengah gurun

"ya untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu dobe, seharusnya ujian tahap ini menjadi tes untuk melihat kemampuan kerja sama team bukannya kemampuan personal" kata Naruto yang entah karna angin apa jadi mengatakan hal bijak seperti itu

"hoi teme, setan apa yang merasukimu? tidak biasanya kau mengatakan hal yang bermanfaat macam itu biasanya" kata Ivy yang setuju dengan pernyataan di atas

"jangan mulai kau dobe!" kata Naruto yang kelihatannya mulai jengkel

"semuanya! aku melihat ada 2 team lain, yaitu di arah jam 12 sekitar 200m dari sini, dan diarah jam 8 sekitar 100m dari sini"kata Ivy

"hn, coba lihat hitai ate mereka dari desa mana mereka semua berasal!" kata Naruto

"hm, diarah jam 12 sepertinya mereka berasal dari kumogakure, dan yang diarah jam 8 kelihatannya shinobi Konoha sama seperti kita" jawab Ivy

"yasudah kalau begitu, dobe dan Ivy kalian hadapi team dari Konoha karna harusnya lebih mudah menganalisa kemampuan mereka mengingat kita berasal dari desa yang sama, lau aku yang akan menghadapi team dari Iwagakure itu. Dan untuk berjaga jaga aku akan meletakan gulungan milik team kita dalam uin penyimpananku" kata Naruto yang sudah menyingkirkan buku kesayangannya dari pandangannya dan memasang wajah serius.

Setelah itu Narutopun langsung memasukan gulungan berwarna hijau yang diberikan oleh panitia kedalam gulungan fuinnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada anggota teamnya sekali lagi

"dan untuk berjaga jaga lagi kalau ternyata kalian akan kalah dengan mereka panggil aku dengan kuchiose, kalian mengerti?"

"ha'i" jawab mereka dengan serentak dan mulai berlari kearah yang di tunjukan. Meskipun mereka bertiga sering bertengakar dan membat keributan, tapi mereka tidak pernah bisa membantah semua perintah Naruto saat dia sedang menunjukan wajah seriusnya.

sementara itu disisi lain

"hoi, Darui kalau jalan cepat sedikit! kita harus menemukan tempat perlindungan sebelum hari menjadi gelap" kata anak laki laki berambut pirang pada temannya yang berambut putih

"iya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Cee benar Darui, kita harus segera mencari tempat perlindungan agar kita lebih mudah mengawasi keadaan sekitar tanpa takut terserang musuh" kata sorang anak perempuan berambut kuning membenarkan perkataan temannya

"haaah,iya, iya kalian berdua selalu saja merecokiku" kata Darui dengan nada kesal

"kalau kau tidak berjala dengan lambat, pasti kami tidak akan merecokimu" kata teman perempuannya sambil berdecak pinggang

"hoi, Darui, Samui aku merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang mendatangi kita!" kata Cee tiba tiba

"berapa banyak, dan dari arah mana" kata Darui yang tiba tiba jadi serius

"hm, musuh berasal dari ar..."

 _syut_

 _syut_

 _syut_

 _syut_

 _buaaaaaaar_

belum selesai Cee bicara tiba tiba saja di dekat tempat mereka berdiri menancap beberapa kunai peledak dan tak lama kemudian meledak sehingga menciptakan kawah dan asap yang cukup tebal. Beruntung mereka bertiga sempat menghindar

 _tap_

"siapa itu?, tunjukan dirimu!" kata Samui

"yare yare, kelihatannya aku terlalu meremehkan kalian ya" kata Naruto muncul dari balik asap ledakan sambil menunjukan wajah bosannya

"shinobi Konoha, tapi dimana dua lainnya?" kata Darui

"hm, aku jga tidak merasakan adanya chakra orang lain disekitar sini" kata Cee yang menjawab pertanyaan Darui

"jadi, berani juga kau menyerang kami sendirian shinobi Konoha" kata Samui sedikit meremehkan Naruto

"yare yare, kalau kalian memang benar benar ingin di hajar maka akan ku kabulkan permintaan kalian" kata Naruto lalu langsung merapal segel tangan dan

 _"kuchiose no jutsu!"_

 _poof_

Naruto memanggil dua orang laki laki berjubah hitam yang bersurai biru dan merah dengan topeng polos tanpa motif yang menutupi wajahnya, dan tidak lain adalah bunshinnya Naruto yang sedang memakai henge

"ayo, kita habisi mereka bertiga" kata Naruto

"ha'i" dan dijawab dengan serentak oleh mereka berdua

"haduuuh, kelihatannya ini mulai gawat, Samui kalau saja kau tidak mengatakannya mungkin sekarang kita hanya akan berhadapan dengan satu orang" kata Darui yang kesal dengan perbuatan temannya

"eh, mana aku tahu kalau dia bisa melakukan kuchiose untuk memanggil teman satu teamnya, dan lagi yang aku baca di buku adalah kuchiose cuma bisa dilakukan untuk memanggil mahluk yang sudah membuat kontrak darah dengan penggunanya saja" kilah Samui yang tidak mau disalahkan

"kalian berdua berhentilah ber..."

 _poof_

 _poof_

 _poof_

dan lagi lagi Cee tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karna Naruto bersama kedua bunshinnya sudah lebih dulu melempar bom asap kearah mereka

"ughh, celaka inilah akibatnya kalau kalian berdua selalu saja bertengkar" omel Cee pada kedua temannya

"haaah, ini gara gara kau Samui coba saja kau tidak memancingku pasti kita tidak akan terjebak dalam asap ini" kata Darui sambil terus bersiaga

"urusai!, kalau saja kau berjalan lebih cepat pasti kita tidak akan berpapasan dengannya" kata Samui yang lagi lagi tidak mau disalahkan

'celaka bagaimana ini?, genin yang ada dihadapan kami sepertinya bukan genin biasa dia bahkan tidak segan segan untuk langsung menyerang dengan kunai peledak, lalu memanggil teman temannya dengan kuchiose, dan menyuruh teman temannya untuk melempari bom asap. Itu berarti dia mungkin adalah seorang prodigy atau seorang yang jenius dalam bidang strategi, dan aku ragu kami semua bisa mengalahkan dia dan teman temannya mengingat kami belum sepenuhnya mengetahui kemampuan mereka semua. Meskipun dua dari kami menguasai tehnik chakra elemen tapi jika perkiraanku benar maka kesempatan kami untuk menang dari mereka paling tinggi hanya 30%, kalau begitu kali ini kami har...' batin Cee yang tiba tiba terputus karna merasakan chakra salah satu lawannya

'...ugh, posisi ini?!' batin Cee tiba tiba sambil melebarkan mata

"DARUI AWAS DI SAM..."

 _tap_

 _crasssssh_

 _"ughh"_

belum selesai Cee berteriak memperingatkan Darui, tiba tiba saja bunshin Naruto yang bersurai biru datang dari sisi kanan dan langsung menebas kaki Darui, sementara Darui yang ditebas hanya bisa melebarkan mata dan langsung jatuh tersungkur tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun karna sudah terkena racun dari pedang Naruto

"ugh, Samui ada dua keberadaan chakra dari arah depan dan belakang sebaiknya kali ini kita lakukan posisi bertahan!" kata Cee dengan nada tegas

"ha'i" kata Samui

'kuso aku lengah, dia bahkan dia bahkan bisa langsung mengambil kesempatan saat aku sedang memikirkan strategi'

"Darui, apa yang terjadi denganmu?, ayo cepat bangkit" kata Samui memanggil temannya dengan sedikit berteriak dan nada khawatir

"uggh, aku...ti...dak..bi..sa...saakit..se...kali" kata Darui dengan suara serak

"gawat bahkan pedang yang mereka gunakan juga beracun, jadi mereka benar benar berniat membunuh kita pada ujian chunin ini yah. Samui kau awasi sekitar aku akan membawa Darui, kita harus segera kabur dari sini, karna kalau kita kita bertarung dengannya sekarang kemungkinan besar kita akan kalah dan langsung dibunuh olehnya" kata Cee dan langsung berjongkok dengan maksud membopong Darui

tapi tiba tiba saat Cee sedang berjongkok Naruto sudah berdiri di samping mereka berdua, Naruto menggunakan tehnik kamuflase yang pernah diajarkan oleh gurunya dan menekan chakranya hingga dibawah titik normal sehingga tipe sensor sekalipun tidak bisa mendeteksinya. Setelah menunjukan dirinya Narutopun langsung mengeluarkan katana kesayangannya dari sarung biru yang ada di pinggangnya sembari mengambil kuda kuda dan mengucapkan tehnik pedangnya dan membuat kedua loncng yang ada dibagian belakang gaganng pedangnya jadi mengeluarkan bunyi

 _"hiken: hoshi no mae"_

 _kririring_

 _syat_

 _syat_

 _syat_

 _syat_

 _syat_

 _"aaakhhh"_

 _"uuughh"_

sehingga menyebabkan luka yang parah di sekujur tubuh Cee dan Samui. Tehnik ini adalah tehnik tebasan yang membuat Naruto dapat melakukan pola tebasan berbentuk bintang hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas

"hm, baiklah kalian sudah kalah, sekarang serahkan gulungan kalian kalau kalian masih ingin hidup" kata Naruto yang sudah mengebalikan pedangnya kadalam sarungnya dan mulai membaca buku laknatnya lagi, sementara kedua bunshinnya hanya berdiri dibelakangnya sambil terus melihat

"heh, ja..ngan har...ap" kata Samui dengan susah payah sambil menahanrasa sakit yang luar biasa

"ugh, ba..iklahkal..au i..tu bi..sa menyel..amatkan..ku dan ke..dua tem...an ku" kata Cee dan langsung mengeluarkan gulungan hijau dari dalam kantung jaketnya dan mencoba menyerahkannya pada Naruto sehingga membuat kedua temannya

"hooh, rupanya kau pintar juga yah, baiklah kalau begitu akan aku ambil" kata Naruto dan langsung mengambil gulungan di tangan Cee lalu menyimpannya didalam gulungan fuin penyimpanan

"ho.i bre..ngsek ken...apa ka..au ber..ikan pad..anya" kata Darui terputus putus dengan nada marah

"ta..pi ha..anya ini ca..ra ter...baik aga..ar kit..aa ti...dak ma...ti" jawab Cee yang terbata bata dengan nada pasrah

"hm, harusnya kalian bangga pada teman kalian karna sudah menyelamatkan nyawa kalian, bukannya memarahinya!" kata Naruto sambil melirik kearah Samui dan Darui

"Dan untuk kau aku salut padamu, kau sanggup membuang hargadirimu begitu saja demi keselamatan seluruh anggota teammu, dan sebagai tanda penghormatan akan kuberikan ini untukmu" kata Naruto yang langsung membuka fuin di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan mengeluarkan botol berukuran sedang berwarna hijau dan langsung melemparkannya kearah tiga orang itu

"ini adalah penawar untuk racun yang ada di tubuh kalian, kalau kalian tidak meminum penawar ini lebih dari tujuh hari maka kalian akan mati dengan penuh penderitaan. Jadi berterimakasihlah padaku"

 _pooof_

setelah mengatakan itu wujud Naruto dan kedua bunshinnyapun langsung hilang menjadi asap yang menandakan kalau dia hanyalah bunshin dan membuat mereka bertiga kembali melebarkan mata.

Sementara itu disebuah oasis diarah jam tujuh sekitar 300meter dari bekas tempat pertarungan para bunshin Naruto terlihatlah Naruto yang asli sedang duduk di kursi santai yang terbuat dari rotan dipinggir kolam, dibawah pohon kelapa, dengan meja bundar kecil di sebelah kanannya dan es kelapa muda diatasnya, juga taklupa ditemani oleh buku kesayangannya icha icha series lalu ditambah kaca mata berlensa bening yang biasa dipakainya sudah berganti menjadi kaca mata berlensa hitam yang biasa digunakan orang saat sedang liburan di pantai

"hm, jadi begitu ya ternyata shinobi dari Iwa itu memang lemah, kalau aku tahu begini jadinya harusnya aku hanya mengirim satu bunshin saja" kata Naruto setelah mendapat ingatan dari ketiga bunshinnya tanpa memalingkan perhatiannya dari buku bersampul hijaunya

"hm, Jeen apa apa mereka sudah selesai" kata Naruto pada seekor laba laba kecil berwarna putih dengan bintik merah dibawah kursinya

"ha'i, belum Naruto sama, kelihatannya mereka berdua masih sibuk bertarung" kata si laba laba pada Naruto

"hm, bagaiman posisi mereka, apa mereka sudah mulai terdesak?"

"belum Naruto sama, menurut yang aku lihat dari mata bunshinku sepertinya mereka sudah mulai mendominasi dan salah satu lawan sudah tumbang"

"ha'i Naruto sama'

 **TIMESKIP 7 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

"Naruto sama kelihatannya mereka berdua sudah berhasil mengalahkan musuh dan merebut gulungan milik mereka" kata Jeen

"hm, baiklah kalau begitu" kata Naruto dan mulai menutup bukunya, lalu

 _"kuchiose no jutsu"_

 _poof_

diapun memanggil seekor kumbang tanduk bercangkang merah dengan bintik hijau, memiliki delapan kaki hitam yang dipenuhi oleh bulu yang memiliki besar hampir menyamai buah kelapa

"antarkan pesan ini pada kedua anggota teamku!, dan sampaikan salamku pada Brood kalau beberapa hari lagi aku akan datang untuk mampir" kata Naruto yang sudah memberikan sepucuk surat dan sebuah gulungan pada kumbang itu. Setelah mendengar perintah Naruto diapun langsung pergi ketempat yang dimaksud sementara Naruto langsung pergi via shushin

Sementara itu bersama Yui dan Ivy

"hm, lumayan juga mereka rupanya, kita jadi sedikit babak belur setelah melawan mereka" kata Yui yang saat ini sedang duduk dibatu sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai babak belur

"ya, kau benar Yu chan, hampir saja tadi aku memanggil Naruto kun" kata Ivy yang saat ini sedang mengecek kotak peralatannya

"haduuuuh, Ivy kalau kau memanggil Teme yang ada malah selesai bertarung kita akan langsung disembur dengan kuahnya" kata Yui sewot

"fufufufufu, tidak usah malu begitu Yu chan, aku tau kau hanya malu karna bisa melihat sisi keren Naruto kun"

"urusai!" kata Yui dengan nada sedikit kesal

 _tek_

tiba tiba saja ada sebuah gulungan berisikan pesan entah dari mana asalnya jatuh keatas kepala Yui

"hm apa ini?" katanya sambil memegang gulungan itu di tangannya

"Yu chan sepertinya itu adalah gulungan surat,coba kau buka" kata Ivy sambil melirik kearah surat

"hm hm" sementara itu Ivy langsung mengangguk dan membuka suratnya, tapi begitu suratnya dibuka

 _poof_

tiba tiba saja mereka berdua menghilang dari tempat peristirahatan mereka dan dihadapan mereka terdapat sebuah menara yang tidak lain adalah tujuan akhir dari semua peserta dan dihadapan mereka berdua terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang membaca buku kesayangannya

"Naruto kun"

"woi teme, kenapa elo tiba tiba manggil kami pake Kuchise?" kata Yui dengan nada kesal

"yare yare, aku ingin cepat cepat menyelesaikan ujian ini" kata Naruto yang sudah menutup bukunya dan masuk kedalam menara sementara kedua rekan satu teamnya hanya mengikuti dari belakang

 **TIME SKIP 5 HARI KEMUDIAN**

Kini didalam sebuah menara ditengah padang pasir terlihatlah delapan orang yang sedang mendengarkan pengumuman yang dibawakan kazekage yang tidak lain adalah para genin yang lulus dalam ujian tahap kedua

"baiklah, sekian pengumuman dariku dengan ini aku memberikan kalian waktu 1 bulan untuk beristirahat atau berlatih" katanya dengan nada kebapa'an

"ha'i"

lalu setelah itu merekapun langsung pergi meninggalkan posisi masing masing dan kembali ke desa sambil ditemani oleh jonin pembimbing masing masing termasuk team Naruto.

Dan kini terlihatlah Naruto dan kedua anggota teamnya bersama jonin pembimbingnya sedang berjalan jalan di sekitar desa Sunagakure di sore hari

"sensei, apa kau punya tehnik lain lagi yang bisa kau ajarkan pada kami?" kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan

"iya sensei, dari semua tehnik ninja yang sensei ajarkan pada kami berdua hanya tehnik umum saja yang bisa kami kuasai, sedangkan si teme ini mampu menyerap dan menguasai semuanya" sambung Yui

"hm, ya bagaimana ya dulu aku pernah menawari kalian untuk mengajari kalian berdua kenjutsu tapi kalian tolak dan hanya Naruto yang menerimanya. Jadi ya bukan salahku" katanya dengan santai

"ugh" setelah mendengar hal itu mereka berduapun langsung pundung seketika

"yare yare" kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"tapi harus aku aku akui kalau kalian semua sangat hebat bisa mengumpulkan kedua gulungan yang tersisa hanya dalam waktu satu hari dan mengalami luka ringan, dan Naruto bahkan tidak terluka sama sekali"

"itu karna aku lebih mementingkan otak daripada otot" kata Naruto sambil membetulkan kaca matanya dan memantulkan cahaya matahari senja

"ya Naruto kun tapi meskipun kau bilang begitu, tetap saja kau memiliki otot otot yang menonjol" kata Ivy yang sudah bengkit dari keterpurukan

"hm, itu karna aku sering melakukan latihan ringan" jawab Naruto dengan santai

"contohnya?" sambung Ivy

"push up 100X, sit up 100X, dan berlari sejauh 1km"

"dasar teme, kalau yang itu bukan latihan ringan namanya" kata Yui yang juga sudah bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Dan setelah itu keributan yang selalu terjadi diantara anggota team 13pun kembali terulang.

.

Sementara itu saat Naruto sedang berjalan jalan dengan anggota teamnya disebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang gelap terlihatlah dua sosok manusia yang sedang bicara

"bagaimana apa aku sudah bisa menggunakannya?" tanya seorang anak laki laki bersurai pirang berusia 15 tahun yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, dan ternyata yang tadi sedang bersama dengan anggota teamnya hanyalah bunshinnya

"be-bersabarlah yang mulia, ratu bilang semuanya akan selesai dalam waktu satu minggu lagi kalau semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana" kata seorang anak perempuan sambil memegang papan laporan dengan nada takut bercampur hormat yang sepertinya berusia 13 tahun dari penampilannya, memiliki surai pirang sebahu diikat ponytail, jacket berwarna merah yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga menampakan dalamannya yang hanya berupa kain berwarna putih dengan garis merah dibagian pinggirnya yang menutupi dadanya, celana jeans pendek yang hanya menutupi sampai bagian selangkangannya, dan sepatu boot dari kulit yang menutupi kakinya(kalo bingung cari aja mordred fate grand order di Google).

"hm baiklah kalau begitu, dan ngomong ngomong bagaimana keadaan saudaramu Shina?" kata Naruto dengan nada santai yang sudah mulai membaca buku kesayangannya pada anak perempuan yang ternyata bernama Shina

"e-eh!, ah dia baik baik saja tapi saat ini dia sedang menjalani ujian khusus untuk menjadi seorang Legacy jadi aku belum bisa menemuinya sampai sekarang" kata Shina dengan nada sedikit sedih

"hm bagus lah kalau dia sehat sehat saja, dan karna sudah terlanjur disini aku ingin bertemu dengan pura dan putriku dan aku ingin kau mengantarkanku. Karna aku dengar kalian sudah semakin memperluas tempat ini sejak dua bulan yang lalu jadi hanya untuk berjaga jaga agar aku tidak tersesat"

"eh? tapi apa tidak apa apa kalu aku yang mengantarkan anda yang mulia?" tanya Shina dengan nada takut

"apa perkataanku masih kurang jelas Shina, kalau begitu akan aku ulangi lagi. Aku Uzumaki Naruto memintamu untuk mengantarkanku ke tempat Broodmother dan Nyx berada" kata Naruto dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"a-aaaaa ba-baikalah ka-kalau itu yangmulia inginkan ta-tapi angkatlah kepala anda, ka-karna bisa jadi masalah ka-kalau a-da yang melihat kita seperti ini" kata dengan terbata bata sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangannya

"hahaha, baiklah kalau begitu ayo tunjukan jalannya padaku!" kata Naruto sedikit tertawa dan kemudian menutup bukunya lalu berjalan mengikuti Shina dari belakang

"hmmmm" sementara Shina yang digoda hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya sehingga membuat Naruto gemes melihatnya.

Apa yang Naruto bicarakan tadi adalah tentang proyek yang sudah dikebangkan selama dua bulan ini, proyek ini bertujuan untuk menyempurnakan senjutsu laba laba yang diciptakan Naruto bersama Brood dan Nyx satu tahun yang lalu dengan cara menciptakan ramuan khusus. Satu satunya kekurangan dari senjutsu ini adalah hanya bisa digunakan oleh Brood, Nyx dan sepuluh kepala penjaga yang sebenarnya adalah anak anak Brood dan Nyx yang paling kuat. Sedangkan jika Naruto yang memakainya maka tubuhnya akan membengkak dan akan kembali seperti sedia kala jika chakra senjutsu itu dia keluarkan secara paksa dari tubunya. Maka dari itu diapun kembali melanjutkan rencana ini dengan membuat proyek baru yang dia beri nama proyek: Alicization. Setelah berjuang melakukan penelitian cukup lama akhirnya proyek ini hampir selesai dan saat ini hanya tinggal memastikan komposisi apa saja yang tidak akan membahayakan nyawa jika masuk kedalam tubuh.

Dan mengenai siapa itu Shina, sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu bagian dari keberhasilan proyek yang Naruto lakukan, yaitu bagaimana jika Brood menyuntikan salah satu telur telurnya kedalam rahim wanita manusia. Dan hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan, yaitu yang lahir adalah bayi manusia yang memiliki, insting, kemampuan berburu, dan tehnik memintal benang layaknya laba laba. Mereka juga memiliki masa pertumbuhan yang sangat cepat, yaitu setelah berusia satu tahun mereka akan memiliki penampilan layaknya manusia normal yang sudah berusia delapan belas tahun dan sudah bisa dinyatakan cukup matang untuk bereproduksi, yang laki laki disebut warlock, dan yang perempuan disebut nerubian. Dan tentang Legacy yang tadi dibicarakan Shina yaitu adalah gelar yang diberikan untuk seorang Nerubian yang paling kuat dari yang lainnya, dan dia yang mendapatkan gelar Legacy begitu mencapai usia matang maka Naruto sendirilah yang akan memilih mereka untuk menjadi ibu dari anak anaknya, dengan kata lain mereka akan mendapatkan kehormatan untuk meneruskan keturunan sang bapak penemu ras mereka. Tapi meskipun begitu sampai saat ini belum ada yang memegang gelar itu karna semua hal ini baru diputuskan sekitar dua bulan setelah hasil yang mengejutkan dari proyek ini. Tapi meskipun begitu Naruto yang mengumumkan hal ini sebenarnya tidak masalah, toh mereka semua memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan wajah yang sangat cantik.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan kini Naruto dan Shina sampai disebuah tangga yang menurun kedalam tanah

"nah, yang mulia setelah menuruni tangga ini maka anda akan sampai ke ruangan lab yang baru" tunjuk Shina pada tangga itu

"nah kalau begitu aku punya hadiah untukmu sebagai ucapan terimakasih" kata Naruto dengan semangat dan berjalan kearah Shina

"eh?" **cup** "Hhmm!"

 _bruk_

dan betapa terkejutnya Shina mengetahui ternyata hadiah yang dimaksud Naruto adalah sebuah ciuman panas di bibir Shina, dan tak lupa Naruto juga langsung memojokannya ke sisi tembok

"hmnhmmmm hmpfmmmn ngmmmmmpf" sementara Shina mendesah karna kenikmatan Naruto disisi lain terus melahap bibir mungilnya dengan sangat rakus sambil terus memainkan lidahnya

"engmph MNNMPH" tapi tiba tiba saja Shina yang masih belum terbiasa dengan sensasi di mulutnya harus dikejutkan karna Naruto menggunakan salah satu kakinya dan menggosok pelan vagina Shina

"hmpnnmpngfpm..." **cup** "HAH HAH HAH" setelah bersilat lidah cuku lama akhirnya mereka berdua pun melepaskan bibir mereka karna kehabisan nafas sehingga terlihatlah benang salive yang menghubungkan bibir mereka

"sepertinya kali ini kita seri lagi tapi lain kali pasti aku yang akan menang" kata Naruto yang sudah tidak kehabisan nafas

"mou, Naruto sama!" rajuk Shina sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"adudududu, itai" rengek Shina karna tiba tiba Naruto mencubit pipinya

"hm, Shina chan kalau kau membuat ekspresi seperti itu aku jadi semakin gemes melihat wajahmu!"

 **cup**

setelah mencubit pipi Shina Naruto pun langsung mencium keningnya lalu berjalan menuruni tangga sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Shina yang masih merona.

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _krieeeet_

Saat Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga dia mendengar gema dari lengkah kakinya sendiri. Setelah berjalan menuruni tangga selama hampir sepuluh menit kini dihadapan Naruto ada sebuah pintu berangkas tebal yang terbuat dari besi, tidak menunggu lama Narutopun langsung mengalirkan chakranya dan membuka pintu itu.

Setelah pintu terbuka kini terlihatlah sepasang laki laki dan perempuan yang memakai jas lab sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing masing, yaitu sang pria memakai jas lab berwarna putih yang sengaja dibuka dan menampakan dalamannya berupa kaos hitam berlengan pendek, celana jeans panjang berwarna coklat, sepatu kulit yang menutupi kakinya, iris merah darah yang menyala di matanya, dan rambut hitam yang sedikit acak acakan(kalo bingung cari aja Hououin Kyouma dari anime stein gate). Sedangkan yang perempuan memiliki surai hitam sepinggang, iris ruby yang menyala dalam gelap, jas lab yang sengaja dibuka dan menampakan dalamannya berupa kaos hitam ketat dengan bagian bawah yang sedikit pendek hingga menampakan bagian perutnya, rok hitam yang lebih pendek lima centi dari lututnya, knee sock berwarna htam yang membungkus kakinya, bando berwarna putih dengan hiasan antena dikepalanya dan sepatu hak tinggi yang menutupi telapak kakinya(kalo bingung lagi bayangin aja Nagato dari kantai collection lagi pake baju lab).

"ah!, ayahanda ada perlu apa mampir kemari?" sapa si pria yang tidak lain adalah wujud manusia dari Nyx yang sudah memalingkan wajah dari papan tulis di hadapannya

dan juga senjutsu ini jika sudah dikuasai sampai tahap sempurna oleh laba laba maka ketika menggunakannya mereka akan berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

"hm aku kesini untuk melihat sudah sejauh apa perkembangan yang sudah kalian buat dan juga memastikan kalau kalian berdua tidak memaksakan diri lagi" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"kami sehat sehat saja ayahanda, dan saat ini aku masih belum bisa beristirahat sebelum bisa menyempurnakan formula ini" kata si wanita yang tidak lain adalah Brood tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari microscop di hadapannya

"ya, seperti yang anda lihat ayahanda Brood sampai saat ini masih terus berusaha keras untuk memecahkan masalah formula ini, dia begitu serius dan sangking seriusnya dia bahkan mengabaikanku dan tak pernah memberiku jatah malam lagi selama dua bulan ini" keluh Nyx pada ayahnya

"Brood, Nyx aku hanya mampir sebentar untuk hari ini agar anggota teamku tidak ada yang curiga jadi aku sarankan pada kalian apalagi kau Brood untuk banyak banyak beristirahat, dan kalau tubuh kalian pegal minumlah ini" kata Naruto dan lalu meletakkan sebuah botol obat diatas meja

"ya, terimakasih karna sudah mau mampir ayahanda akan kami dengarkan saranmu" kata Nyx dengan senyuman hangat diwajahnya

"nah sebelum ayahanda pulang apakau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Brood" lanjutnya

"ah, semoga berhasil ayah!" jawabnya dengan sedikit cuek

"haaaaah baikalah kalian berdua yang akur ya!" kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas dan menghilang setelahnya

 _pooof_

kini disebuah lapangan sepi di waktu senja yang terletak di Sunagakure terlihatlah bunshin Naruto sedang menaggil dirinya yang asli

"apa ada yang curiga denganmu?" tanya Naruto begitu sampai pada bunshinnya

"tidak, sejauh ini belum ada yang curiga dengan gerak gerikku" jawabnya santai

"hm baguslah kalau begitu, dan kau boleh pergi"

 _poof_

dan setelah itu bunshin Narutopun langsung lenyap menjadi gumpalan asap. Setelah menghilangkan bunshinnya dan mendapatkan semua ingatannya Narutopun bergegas pergi ke penginapan yang sudah disediakan oleh gurunya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

 **TIMESKIP 1 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

kini disebuah arena berbentuk lingkaran yang dikelilingi pasir terlihatlah seorang anak berambut kuning, memakai kacamata, jubah hitam sepaha dengan bagian atas yang dikancing dan bagian bawahnya berkibar ditiup angin sehingga memberikan kesan gagah (jubahnya Kirito di Alo), celana hitam panjang, pedang birunya yang kini ada didalam fuinnya, sepatu ninja berwarna hitam, sarung tangan besi hitam yang menutupi tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya ditutupi perban, tak lupa kacamata kesayangannya dan hitai ate yang diikatkan di lengan tangannya.

Sementara dihadapannya berdiri seorang genin berambut merah berusia lima belas tahun yang kelihatannya adalah seorang pengendali boneka berbentuk manusia dengan pedang di tangannya yang bernama Sasori.

"MULAI!" teriak wasit

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _blaaaar_

setelah pertandingan dinyatakan mulai Naruto tanpa basa basi langsung mengambil tiga buah kunai peledak dari kantung senjatanya dan melemparkannya kearah boneka yang dikendalikan oleh musuh dihadapannya. Tapi karna reaksi target yang sedikit terlambat maka salah satu kunai yang dilemparkan Naruto menancap di bonekanya sehingga menghancurkannya

"cih, belum apa apa aku harus menggunakan boneka kedua" keluhnya dan langsung mengeluarkan dua boneka dari dalam gulungan berbentuk manusia dengan sabit di tangan mereka

 _kretek_

 _kretek_

 _syut_

 _syut_

 _syut_

 _syut_

karna tidak mau hal yang sama terulang kembali diapun mengendalikan kedua bonekannya dan langsung menghujani Naruto dengan ratusan jarum beracun

 _syut_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _pof_

 _pof_

 _pof_

 _pof_

melihat hal ini Naruto tidak tingga diam, dia langsung berlari menjauhi arah datangnya serangan itu dan setelah itu diapun melempar beberapa bom asap disekitar arena untuk membatasi jarak pandang Sasori dan tentu saja rencananya berhasil, Sasori yang melihat hal ini langsung mengeluarkan tiga boneka lagi dan menyiagakan mereka disekitarnya. Tidak mau buang waktu Narutopun langsung membentuk segel tangan dan menyebutkan nama jutsunya

 _"kage bunshin no jutsu"_

 _pooof_

lalu setelah itu muncullah lima bunshin Naruto, melihat hal ini Naruto langsung memerintahkan mereka untuk melemparkan bom asap setiap tiga menit sekali. Sementara para bunshinnya mengerjakan tugas mereka Naruto kini sudah meresap ke bawah tanah dengan menggunakan jutsu dotonnya dan mengumpulkan chakra alam untuk menggunakan senjutsu laba laba yang sudah disempurnakan tiga minggu yang lalu

 **FLASHBACK**

Kini terlihatlah Naruto bersama dengan seorang pria yang terlihat seperti ilmuan gila jika dilihat sekilas sedang berada di labortorium bawah tanah dan jika dilihat lebih detil lagi saat ini Naruto sedang memegang sebuah tabung berisikan cairan berwarna hijau.

"seperti yang ayah minta kami sudah berhasil menyempurnakan formulanya" kata Nyx dengan wajah yang berantahkan dan katup mata yang membesar pertanda kalau dia kurang tidur

"ah ya, terima kasih dan ngomong ngomong mana Brood" kata Naruto yang kini mulai membuka penyumbat dari tabung itu

"ah, dia jatuh pingsan dua menit setelah menyelesaikan formula ini jadi hoaaaam aku mengantarkannya ke tempat tidur" jawab Nyx sambil menguap

"yare yare padahal sudah aku bilang agar kalian tidak memaksakan diri tapi kalian tidak mau dengar, dan juga kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya disini" kata Naruto yang lalu meminum ramuan itu

 _gluk_

"uhuk uhuk uhuk, sialan padahal baunya sangat harum tapi rasanya mengecewakan tapi biarlah" kata Naruto yang lalu setelahnya langsung bertapa untuk mengumpulkan chakra alam.

Setelah lima menit bertapa Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan menampilkan iris merah ruby tanpa pupil yang bercahaya dalam gelap dan bulu bulu halus berwarna hitam yang tumbuh disekitar tangannya. Melihat hal ini Narutopun langsung mencoba kekuatannya dengan memukul lantai sekuat tenaga tapi betapa kagetnya dia melihat kalau pukulannya membuat gempa kecil yang mengguncang area gua, melihata hal ini Naruto jadi terkagum kagum pasalnya tehnik ini memberikan efek penguat tubuh yang setara dengan tenaga super milik Tsunade yang pernah dipelajarinya, selain itu dia merasa pengelihatannya semakin tajam, dan dia bisa melihat panas dengan mata senjutsunya.

"oh, ya dan satu lagi ayah aku akan mengatakannya sebelum pergi tidur yaitu adalah bulu bulu halus yang ada di tanganmu juga berfungsi untuk menyerap chakra lawan apabila bersentuhan dengannya" kata Nyx yang kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga

"hm, kalau begitu terimakasih untuk kerja kerasnya dan sekarang aku akan kembali" kata Naruto dan lengsung hilang dalam kepulan asap

 **FLASHBACK END**

Setelah lima menit Naruto yang aslipun langsung membuka matanya dan menampakan iris merah ruby yang disamarkan oleh kacamatanya. Karna tidak mau menunjukan wajahnya Narutopun memutuskan untuk menyerang Sasori dari bawah tanah

 _pof_

 _syut_

 _pof_

 _pof_

 _pof_

 _syuut_

 _pof_

 _syut_

sementara itu dengan Sasori kini dia sedang berusaha menemukan keberadaan Naruto dengan cara mengendalikan kelima bonekanya untuk menembakan jarum jarum beracun secara acak

"ugh, pengecut! kalau berani keluarlah dan hadapi aku!" teriak Sasori yang sudah mulai kesal

 _braaak_

tidak lama setelah Sasori berteriak tiba tiba saja Naruto muncul dihadapan Sasori dari bawah tanah dan memukul kelima boneka Sasori hingga hancur berkeping keping hanya dengan satu pukulan. Tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan Naruto langsung maju kearah Sasori lalu mencekik lehernya sehingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas

"ughh"

tidak mau menunggu lagi Naruto langsung menghadapkan wajah Sasori yang masih kesulitan bernafas kearah wajahnya hingga mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Lalu Narutopun langsung mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya yang berbentuk lingkaran dan tiga garis garis ditengahnya yang masih disamarkan oleh kacamatanya, dan diapun menyebutkan nama jutsunya

 _"memori no yomitori"_

dan setelah itu Sasoripun langsung tak sadarkan diri sementara Naruto memegangi kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan darah karna menggunakan tehnik mangekyou sharingan. Sebenarnya mangekyou sharingan Naruto memiliki beberapa kelebihan, yaitu salah satunya adalah bisa menggunakan izanagi dan izanami tanpa mengalami kebutaan, selanjutnya amaterasu, dan yang satunya lagi adalah tehnik memori no yomitori yaitu adalah tehnik yang mirip dengan genjutsu tsukoyomi milik Itachi tapi bedanya tehnik ini efek rasa sakitnya lebih dahsyat daripada amaterasu tapi sebagai gantinya tehnik ini membuat pengguna jadi bisa meniru semua jurus ninja dan tehnik dari orang yang terkena tehnik ini secara sempurna, kecuali tehnik perubahan chakra elemen yang tidak dimiliki oleh pengguna mata ini, tapi untungnya Naruto punya lima jenis perubahan chakra elemen.

Setelah menyelesaikan pertandingan ini Narutopun melemparkan tubuh Sasori ke tanah lalu menghilangkan semua bunshinnya yang masih terus melemparkan bom asap, dan mengucapkan

 _"fuuton: kamikaze"_

 _wussshhhh_

setelah mengucapkannya munculah tekanan angin besar yang menerbangkan semua asap itu keluar arena dan menampakan keadaan Naruto dan Sasori, sehingga membuat wasit tidak tinggal diam dan langsung turun ke arena lalu menyatakan kemenangan pada Naruto juga memanggil medis untuk menolong Sasori.

"Naruto kun apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Ivy dengan nada khawatir

"hm ya teme, apa ang terjadi dengan matamu?" tannya Yui dengan nada khawatir juga

"yare yare tidak usah terlalu heboh ini cuma goresan kecil yang dibuatnya karna aku terlalu meremehkannya" jelas Naruto agar tidak membuat semuanya curiga

'ternyata si bocah berambut merah itu ahli racun juga sepertiku, dan juga dia adalah ahli kugutsu ini menarik mungkin setelah ini aku akan mendalami ilmu kugutsu' batin Naruto yang merasa puas akan hasil yang didapatkannya kali ini.

Lalu setelah itu pertandingan pun berlanjut dengan Ivy melawan shinobi dari Iwagakure dan dimenangkan dengan mudah oleh Ivy, dan yang terakhir Yui dengan rekan satu teamnya Sasori dan berakhir dengan kemenangan Yui, tapi pada akhirnya dia terpaksa dilarikan kerumah sakit karna beberapa cidera yang dialaminya. Dan dengan begitu kini seluruh anggota team 13 resmi menjadi chunin.

 **TIMESKIP 1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

 **KONOHA NO SATO 21.12**

Setelah memenangkan turnamen ujian chunin kini Naruto dan kawan kawannya kembali kedesa dan beristirahat dirumah masing masing, contohnya seperti Naruto yang saat ini sedang berada di apartemennya sambil mempraktekan tehnik kugutsu yang berhasil dicurinya dari Sasori dengan mengerak gerakan kunai menggunakan benang chakra.

'hm tidak kusangka tehnik kugutsu bisa begitu mengasyikan, ditambah lagi aku bisa membuat bermacam macam bentuk boneka, aku jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk membuat bonekaku sendiri' batin Naruto kegirangan

 _tok_

 _tok_

 _tok_

"iya sebentar!" tapi tiba tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya, sehingga membuat Naruto mau tidak mau membukanya. Diapun berjalan dengan pedang kesayangannya di tangan kanannya untuk berjaga jaga kalau kalau yang datang adalah ROOT.

 _krieet_

"hai Naruto apa kau punya waktu sebentar?" tanya si tamu yang tidak lain adalah hokage keempat Namikaze Minato

"ah, masuklah!" kata Naruto mempersilahkan masuk. Setelah itu merekapun masuk dan duduk diruang tamu

"kudengar kau berhasil melewati ujian chunin hanya dengan luka ringan, ternyata kau hebat ya" kata Minato berbasa basi

"tidak usah berbasa basi hokage sama, saat ini aku masih lelah karna ujian chunin dan baru mulai mengambil misi dua hari lagi" kata Naruto dengan wajah datar

 _jleb_

tiba tiba saja dada Minato serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum saat mendengarnya

"Naruto tolong maafkanlah aku dan ibumu, aku tahu kalau kami berdua tidak pantas disebut sebagai orangtua karna sudah mengabaikanmu" katanya tiba tiba sambil membungkuk dihadapan Naruto

"kalau begitu bangunlah ayah aku senang karna kau sudah menyadari kesalahnmu, dan yang lalu biarlah berlalu" kata Naruto sambil memegang punggung Minato yang masih tertunduk

melihat kalau anaknya sudah memaafkannya membuatnya jadi sangat senang, lalu diapun mulai mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum berseri seri, dan hal ini adalah hal yang sangat langka karna bisa melihat Naruto bisa tersenyum seperti ini pikirnya

"Naruto kalau beg-"

 _"Izanami"_

"ugh"

tapi ternyata semua hal yang didengar dan dilihat oleh Minato hanyalah salah satu tipuan murahan milik Naruto. Dan setelah itu Minatopun jatuh tersungkur dengan pandangan mata yang kosong sementara Naruto yang tadinya tersenyum berseri seri kini terlihat menyeringai keji

"yare yare, aku tidak tahu bagaimana orang sebodoh dirimu bisa diangkat menjadi hokage tapi mendatangi musuh yang ada disarangnya adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukan oleh seorang shinobi" kata Naruto dengan nada merendahkan

"hm tidak ada gunanya juga aku merendahkanmu sekarang" kata Naruto yang sudah sadar akan kebodohannya

"kalau begitu aku perintahkan kau untuk memberikanku formula hiraisin!" kata Naruto dengan nada memerintah

"ha'i" dan hanya dijawab dengan datar oleh Minato

 _ziit_

 _ziit_

lalu kemudian Minato pergi dengan hiraisin lalu kembali kurang dari satu menit, dan saat dia kembali dia membawa gulungan yang tidak lain adalah formula hiraishin, dan Naruto yang melihat hal ini langsung mengambil gulungan itu dan menyimpannya kedalam fuin di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"bagus kalau begitu aku memerintahkanmu, kembalilah kekeluargamu dan lakukan semua hal yang biasa kau lakukan setiap hari agar tidak ada yang curiga"

"ha'i"

 _ziit_

dan setelah itu Minatopun langsung pergi dengan hiraishin, setelah Minato pergi Narutopun kembali melanjutkan main mainnya.

 **TIMESKIP 2 HARI KEMUDIAN**

kini di taraining groung 7 terlihatlah seluruh anggota team 13 yaitu Himamura Yui, Hyuga Ivy, dan Uzumaki Naruto dengan penampila baru mereka, yitu Yui saat ini memakai celana anbu standar, perban yang membalut kaki kiri, sendal ninja berwarna hitam, rompi chunin dengan baju jaring sebagai dalamannya, hitai ate ikatkan di dahinya, dan rambut panjangnya yang diikat ponytail. Sementara itu Ivy juga tidak mau kalah saat ini dia memakai rompi chunin dengan dalaman berupa kemeja putih, rok hitam belah dua dengan celana pendek hitam ketat sebagai dalamannya, sendal shinobi berwarna hitam, dan hitai ate yang diikatkan di wajah dan menutupi kedua matanya. Dan yang terakhir adalah Naruto, dari kedua temannya dialah yang penampilannya paling mencolok yaitu berupa rompi chunin dengan kaos hitam katat sebagai lapisannya, celana standar anbu yang bagian kaki kanannya ditutupi perban, tangan kanannya ditutupi oleh sarung tangan hitam dengan lubang dibagian jari jarinya, dan di tangan kirinya dia memakai perban yang menutupi mulai dari pergelangan tangan, kaca mata yang masih setia membingkai wajahnya tapi kali ini hampir seluruh wajahnya ditutupi dengan perban sehingga hanya menyisakan mata kirinya, poni rambut yang sengaja dipanjangkan hingga menutupi mata kanannya, pedang kesayangannya yang terletak di samping pinggangnya dan tak lupa tanto lamanya yang kini diletakan di bagian belakang pinggangnya.

 _poof_

belum sempat menunggu lima menit kini orang yang mereka tunggu sudah ada di hadapan mereka sehingga membuat Yui yang tadinya sedang tidur sambil berdiri menyandar di pohon langsung terbangun.

"yo apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Ayate dengan tapang datarnya

"tidak baru sekitar lima menit yang lalu" jawab Naruto dengan santai

"hm,kelihatannya kaliansemua punya selera yang unik ya" kata Ayate setelah melihat perubahan penampilan mereka

"biasa saja sensei, lagipula bagaimana dengan misi kita kali ini?" tanya Ivy to the point

"hahahahaha, ternyata sekarang kalian jadi lebih suka buru buru ya, hm baiklah kalau begitu kita akan ke kantor hokage sekarang untk mencari misi yang bagus untuk kalian"

 _syuut_

setelah Ayate menyelesaikan perkataannya dia dan Narutopun langsung pergi dengan shushin sementara kedua rekan satu teamnya yang melihat ini hanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kantor hokage.

.

 _tok_

 _tok_

 _tok_

"masuk!" kata Minato dengan nada ramah

"permisi hokage sama, kami kesini untuk mengambil misi" kata Hayate dengan sopan

"hm" dan hanya dilanjutkan gumaman dari Naruto, dan anggukan dari kedua rekan satu teamnya

"oh kalau begitu kebetulan aku punya banyak misi yang mungkin akan menarikperhatian kalian" kata Minato dengan nada ramahnya lagi. Tapi tanpa disadari oleh ketiga anggota rekannya saat Naruto dan Minato saling bertatap mata untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka berduapun langsung menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **ya, kembali lagi dengan saya Alter Emiya Shirou di fic pertama saya. Kali ini saya ingin banyak banyak mengucapkan maaf karna keterlambatan update. Sebenarnnya ini cerita udah dari minggu kemarin mau saya update tapi karna internet di rumah saya sedang bermasalah jadi terpaksa saya undur jadwlnya**

 **Khusus untuk 'the ereaser' saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk dukungannya yang anti mainstream. Dan kalau anda membaca pesan ini akan saya jawab, kalau saya tidak beralasan tapi hanya memberikan kepastian sebisa saya agar para pembaca tidak terlalu kecewa dan menunggu nunggu update fic ini.**

Juga untuk para pembaca lainnya maaf belum bisa saya tanggapi reviewnya. Dan untuk update selanjutnya mungkin akan selesai 1-2 minggu setelah chapter ke3 dari fic(BLANK)update. Dan sekian dari saya, saya Alter Emiya Shirou mohon undur diri.


End file.
